Cute Love
by starfreedance123
Summary: Jamie has always been looked down on as the youngest mutant in the x-men group well... NOT ANYMORE. Jamie is now the main character stepping into the spotlight and coming out the background. I just think that there isn't enough Jamie fan fictions out there and he personally is my favorite. everyone is much older and still living at the institute...Just check it out thx btw major OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOULTELY, POSITIVILY, WITHOUT A DOUBT DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN EVOULUTION OK, OK, OK, OK, GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IT, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. ENJOY

chapter 1: introductions

Beep Beep Beep

…That was the sound of a beautiful morning sunrise…

Beep Beep Beep

…Birds chirping, animals singing, and nature being pretty…

Beep Beep Beep

… Except for that beeping which was the sound of…

"Turn the damn alarm off, Sam!" Jamie yelled at the top of his lungs. He was currently under his covers with his hand wiggling around to signal Sam, his roommate, to turn of the beeping alarm.

"Sorry bro" Sam apologized while reaching out to turn of the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. "You know I'm a heavy sleeper man" Sam yawned while lazily trying to get out of bed.

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to sleep with the alarm next to my head knowing I don't wake up fast enough" Sam pointed out in a complaining voice, as he got up ready to battle for the showers"

"Because I want it there and that's where it's gonna stay, ya got that" argued Jamie who was still sprawled out on his bed, covers on the floor and in nothing but boxers.

"You know for a kid who is three years younger than me" he paused slapping Jamie up "you seem to talk back to me a lot more than I talk back to you".

Jamie was now up with a huge red hand marking on his back, very sleepily trying to locate his towel "that's because you let me, wrecking ball" he smirked and now was beating Sam out of the door to the bathroom.

As he just approached the bathroom door he bumped into a figure, as he fell to the ground three of him appeared and now there were four Jamie's knocked down.

"Hey like watch it" a girly voice exclaimed. When he looked up he saw kitty knocked down on the floor rubbing her head. When she finally looked up their gazes meet and she had full blown sorry written all over her face.

"Oh like hey Jamie I didn't know it was you" she said shyly. Jamie on the other hand was totally different. All he had on his face was annoyance. There was a long silence as he stared at her thinking

"Whatever Kool-cat its fine, really" he said trying his best not to sound like a total douche, and tried to walk in. " um sorry but like we have training with Mr. Logan in 2 minutes, so I highly doubt you have time" kitty said, she almost sounded look a mouse. He just walked away to get dressed.

Kitty woke up at 4:55 she remember that they all had a training session with Mr. Logan and she wanted time to at least pee, brush her teeth, and get dressed before anyone had woken up.

Before her alarm went off she was already out the door, suit in hand and she phased into the bathroom to do her thing.

After she was finished she was fully dressed and in the process of brushing her hair. Because her hair was covering her face she didn't even see the boy rushing to the bathroom before she phased out of the door and knocked into him.

"Hey like watch it" she said, she was thinking to herself, whilst rubbing her neck, how on earth she was going to give this person a piece of her mind.

But when she looked up she could practically feel the sorry written all over her face. "Oh like hey Jamie I didn't know it was you. She honestly wanted to die.

Omg omg omg I actually yelled at Jamie

I didn't mean to I just didn't know it was him

Oh no what do I say that could break the tension

All of these thoughts swirled up into her head… but then she remember her, rouge and jubilee's little game last night and out of nowhere… FLASHBACK

"No you're not serious rouge"

"Um sorry to like disappoint but I think she Is, jubilee"

Both kitty and jubilee were both sprawled out onto the floor almost dying of laughter. "You mean to tell us that you seriously haven't had your first kiss yet?!" Jubilee choked out.

"Yes" rouge simply said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Ok well let's be fair, jubilee" kitty commented "she couldn't exactly get within ten feet from anyone unless she wanted to kill them, for about 17 years of her life give or take". "Yes this is true but, she gained control over that almost a year now, and she has a "boyfriend" or as I like to call it flirting buddy for 7 months so that part should have been taking care of."

"Omg your like total right" kitty was now agreeing with jubilee. "Well anyways" rouge interrupted. "Kitty your turn truth or dare?" rouge challenged.

"I choose. DARE!"

By the wicked face her 2 friends had on she soon knew she was going to regret that soon

She suddenly jumped and got out of fantasy land when Jaime spoke to her. "Whatever Kool-cat it's fine, really.

He was walking into the shower when she stopped him "um sorry but like we have training with Mr. Logan in 2 minutes so I highly doubt you have time".

Omg

She thought to herself

I sounded so small like, like, like a MOUSE!

He then walked away leaving her to her thoughts.

He probably thinks I'm a dork.

A/N ok, so, just so we don't have anyone coming to my house and shooting me, were going over a few things… FIRST OF ALL, I know rouge really didn't control her powers so she can touch people, ok its FANFICTION PEOPLE I was just writing down my IMAGINATION

ALSO, I know Jamie doesn't really act that selfish to kitty but again IMAGINATION

THEN, I know kitty doesn't act that nice to Jamie but I'm only saying this once more

IMAGINATION PEOPE IMAGINATION I MEAN COME

ON ITS

FANFICTION REALLY ok bye people leave reviews on what you think


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ( my sorry ass excuse) FANFICTION CAN BE A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS SOMETIMES, EXCUSE MY FRENCH. For some reason the site wouldn't let me post another chapter so I had to take some time to find a way around that which I did...( and I did a pretty damn good job figuring it out to, but someone most likely already can up with the method though...great) but anyways, I am actually really mad because I typed this whole chapter up and finally finished at like 4 in the morning so I said "let me upload for tomorrow instead of tonight because I have been even since 4:45 a.m-ish and I am tired. so let me sleep" well that was a dumb ass idea because I ended up losing all of my work when my computer died and had to start over again so I'll try to remember all the details but don't expect to much from me because my brain got totally fried today during Spanish class. now anywho lets get on with the story! p.s. I don't own anything xmen evolution related. Just my oc character.

Author-chans POV ( yes I went there)  
Jamie was currently walking to the kitchen nook silently cussing out his idiotic roommate for waking him. He had woken up to the alarm blaring through the room at 3:00 a.m. instead of being able to sleep in like the rest of the students, due to Sam not remembering to turn it off. He sat down at the table, groaning as he slammed his head into the table with a loud 'thunk'.

" When he wakes up I am going to mount his head onto the wall" he growled.

" Fanta or beer?" asked a unfamiliar voice.

Usually Jamie would have jumped up at the sound of a stranger speaking to him in his house in the middle of the night, but he was way to tired to register anything else but the fact that the voice was a girl. Other than that detail his mind was a total blank. That was understandable... right?

"Fanta" he answered plainly. "It is way too early for a beer" he moaned slightly while rubbing his head.

The girl snorted at his response before slightly laughing "its never to early for a cold one in my handbook"

He soon heard the sound of the fridge opening, soda bottle cap popping off and not much later was meet with the drink pushed into his face. He thanked the mystery girl with out even looking up at her and basically chugged half the thing down. He took a deep breath and sipped his drink again; slower this time. He finally looked up at the girl and he had to do a double take.

The girl he was staring at had dark skin that somehow seemed to glow despite the room being only liten up by the moon light shining thru the window, maybe that's why she was glowing; she was standing right next to the window after all. Her hair was a deep brown color and was put all to her left side while a big chuck covered her whole left face completely blocking of her full beauty.

He took in a deep breath seeing her as well as inhaling his soda. He choked on the liquid before spitting it out not being able to swallow it due to his throat closing. The girl seemed startled by his sudden coughing fit standing there shocked for only a few milliseconds before quickly acting and speed walked to him. ' Damn, she reacted fast. Must have expected this, wouldn't be surprised.' Jamie thought to himself. She lightly patted him on his back rubbing it occasionally

Jamie's POV  
DAMN. She was cute. And coming form me you know she had to be smoking. I couldn't help but start choking on my drink when i saw her, talk about embarassed. She immediantly was by my side patting and rubbing my back. I'm not gonna lie, it felt SOOOO good and instantly soothed my throat. Not long after, my coughing fit stopped. Her hands felt like magic and she keeped on going even though I stop choking. I unconsiously let out a moan, soon after realizing what I did after she took of her hands.

I felt kinda sad when her hands left my back and she was quick to take them off too. "Sorry" I whispered quietly. She just looked at me with an emotionless face before replying; not to my apology but with a question.

"Why did you start choking all of a sudden" she asked monotonously. It kinda worried me how emotionless she was but why did it bug me?

And as soon as she asked it I froze in place, I don't know why I did I mean, all she did was ask a question. Why couldn't I answer her, Why was I trying to avoid it... Grow some balls man and just answer,

"Sorry its just that I was a bit confused why there was a random stranger in my kitchen handing me soda" I said sheepishly.

She looked at me with the same straight face, not a frown, not a smile, not even a shine in her eyes. Just a straight line and dull orbs. I wonder what happened to make her like this. I also noticed that her lips were a little pushed out as if something was in her mouth, it just added to her cutness. We just stared at each other in silence staring into each others eyes. Now that she was closer I could properly see her eye color even though it was basically pitch black in the room. At first, i thought that her eyes were black.

But the longer that I stared into her gourgoes eyes I just realized that they were just a really deep brown, like her hair but deeper. From a distance anyone could easily mistake her eye for black... although i could have sworn...

"Well isn't this just a cute little scene here" said a really girly voice.

Oh great... and I knew exactly who that voice belonged too and it was confirmed when the lights turned on and the voice started giggling.

" You too just waited till everyone was asleep to like make your guys move huh, aww that's just like to cute." she cooed.

I sighed dropping my head before turning to the doorway.

"Hey Kitty... why are you here" I asked smiling and trying to sound kind.

" You need to get the fuck outta here before I like totally bust you upside the head with a frying pan is what you really wanted to say huh?... dont hide it, it totally makes me feel worst" she huffed in annoynce looking down before looking back up with a more serious face.

" And anyways, I just can here to see if the new girl had tried to escape again since she wasn't in our bed. I was actually like worried about her considering she nearly killed herself last time." Kitty looked a little pissed now.

" By the way I can read you like a book so you don't need to strain yourself lying to my face" she spat angrily.

I kinda felt just a tinge bad for being mean to her. Just. A. Tinge.

The girl stood up before tilting her head in confusion. Her face was still straight but I barely caught the hint of curiousness in her eyes before she walked up to kitty and stood in front of her.

" You were worried about me?" She asked. This time you could hear the confusion in her voice.

Well a least she broke the tension between me and kitty. Too bad she had to leave my side to do it. Wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I THNKING!?.

" Well of course I was worried you totally like had me scared the last time, I actually thought you were seriously hurt." Kitty's face softened more and so did her voice.

She gave a small smile to the mystery girl and hugged her. To ALL of our surprise she hugged back. I'm serious, Even her herself looked startled by her sudden action, but she soon relaxed and hugged tighter.

" Thanks, I haven't had anyone care for a while now" was all she said before she let go.

Kitty gave her a huge smile and the girl returned a small one. They stood side by side while having their hands on each others sholders just smiling. Standing next to each other like that was enough for me alone to get a boner. The girl was about 7 inches taller than kitty and they were both very curvy. She had on a black t-shirt that was really tight with black shorts that seemed a little too short. Kitty was wearing a dull pink top with beige shorts that was also a bit short.

Kitty's chest had grown out a little but not by much. She still had her slim waist and her hips were just a bit bigger. Even though The girl's were bigger than Kitty's, Her hips were still innocently wide ( did that even make sense) and she had a nice butt... Not gonna lie so did Kitty. Her chest is basically the same size as Kitty's but they're semi-small size's seemed to fit their bodies perfectly.

"Hey close your mouth pretty boy your gonna get flies" I was snapped out of my gawking when the girl spoke to me.

Shit, they must have seen me staring at their bodies cause now they're smirking like a bunch idiots.

" Don't mind him he's just like a perv by nature" Kitty said still smirking while looking up at the ceiling.

" You say it with no effort" the girl retorted as if she was not surprised herself.

" That's because I say it so much in and outta my head it just like become easy for me to explain it to his victims." kitty snorted

"HEY" I complained quite offend. My yelling just made kitty laugh and the new girl snort and roll her eyes.

I got up and started to steam, only resulting in kitty to laugh harder and the girl to actually start lightly giggling. I could she her shaking trying hold it in but i couldn't hear her laugh over Kitty's laughing. I started to say something but then it struck me... They just insulted me in the worst possible way and I totally missed it until now. I straightened up with a dumbfounded look on my face. They stopped laughing and looked at me tilting their heads.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

" Did you just call me pretty boy" I asked frowning and even started pouting a little.

They both looked at each other before shaking their heads and sighing. turning around on their heels, they walked out of the room back to their own. I just stood their like an idiot staring at the empty space in front of me. I was just sitting their sulking and drinking my drink. When i finished I Cleaned up the mysterious mess that had appered on the floor.

"Wonder how that got there..." I wondered to myself out loud. "And why is it so sticky, kinda smells like fanta... oh well" I said before I cleaned it up ( -_- really jamie... really).

I finished up in the kitchen and then went to my room. Maybe I could still catch a few hours of sleep. While i was walking back to my room I started to think about why that girl looked so familiar. And then it hit me. " I remember..." I whispered.

? POV  
I walked back to the room with Kitty after we had left that idiot in the kitchen still processing the fact that I called him pretty boy. We soon got back to the room and I let out a deep breath. This seemed to catch Kitty's attention because she turned to me with a concerned look on her face. I just shook my head while getting into my side of the bed. Because of the 'incident' I had arrived at the Xavier instuitue quite suddenly so they hadn't had a room prepared for me.

For the time being until they can get a room ready I am bunking with Kitty in her bed. It was a huge bed and I was surprised that it was only a normal queen bed instead of a california king. The brunntte gave me a look that said 'not buying it' and got in next to me facing me.

"So, what's really bugging you" she whispered. we were upstairs and she had another roommate so we had to be quiet.

" Nothing" I promised. I was an excellent liar because when I lie I don't really 'lie'. They thing I was thinking about wasn't really bothering me, but it did make me a little curious. She gave me another ' I'm not eating your bullshit' look and I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to drop the subject so I decided just to tell her and get it over with.

" It's just that Jamie said that he didn't remember me so it just got me thinking a little, thats all so stop your worrying" I said in a whisper.

She nodded her head before her eyes widened a bit like she was surprised.

" But that's not even possible" she whispered to herself. I gave her a confused look.

"What's not even possible?" I asked curiously. She looked up at me as if just remembering that I was there. She then started to explain.

"You what Jamie's power is right?" she asked I nodded my head 'YES'. She continued.

" Well everyone's powers has a like backfire on them as well as all the good stuff." I raised an eyebrow at her and she clarified.

"For example, Jean had telepathy and telekinesis, but she also like has the spirit of the phoniex; a very dangerous being that posesses only telepaths as strong as Jean. Scott has the totally awesome optic blasts, but their automatic so they're always on and he had to always wear those ruby glasses to like stop him from blowing up the place" she explained

"Well not all mutants are like that, at least I don't think" I said the last part quietly. She gave me a look.

"Evan, self-replicating exoskeleton (yeah I went on wikia bitch deal with it -_-) cool power, but now his power is like taking over his physical apperence; all because of a drink. Rouge, power and memory absorbstion, badass power right? well she can't get close to anyone so a least they gave her that much" Kitty said rather sadly.

I looked down and started fumbling with the blanket a little.

"I feel like such a bitch for saying what I said" I couldn't look her in the eye, Probally best if I did Kill myself while escaping...

"Hey, no worries alright, its like totally fine I get that you didn't know" Kitty tried to comfort me but I still felt bad.

" Why don't we just go to sleep and get off this depressing subject, cool" I asked unsure

"Cool" she smiled back.

We both closed our eyes and was slowly falling asleep. But before we fully dosed of Kitty spoke up one more time. " Hey, what's your name?" she asked me, eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and looked at her face. Even though her eyes were closed I could still tell that they were soft under her eyelids.

I knew that she was gonna be my best friend at that moment. And a friend is someone you can trust. So I told her my name. "Maiya" I said sleepily. I could feel her smile from here as we both finally feel asleep. She didn't even get to finish why it was weird for Jamie to forget.

A/N: 1 WHOLE FUCKING WEEK I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS DAMN CHAPTER. WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THAT. HERE I AM EXACTLY 1:27 IN THE MORNING POSTING THIS SHIT. IT SHOULD HAVE NOT TAKEN ME A WHOLE WEEK. i feel like such a bum T-T. but anywho, thank you for reading this chapter.  
and now a word from our sponsor-

1\. I know Kitty is not as badass as I made her but whateves. IMAGINATION (wait, wait, i think i've heard this one before)

2\. Guess who the OC is... *Jepordy Music Playing*. yep you guessed right ME. Now personally, I don't think that i'm as beautiful as I made my character but I hear other people describe me as I typed up so I slapped It on in their.

3\. I can't spell for shit as you already know itttttttttttttttttttt *silento silento*

4\. it is 1:50 in the morning so punctuation and all that good stuff might not be good. I read it over and I think its good but i am tired so yea...  
-well now that all of thats out the way

FOLLOW ME

FAV. ME

FOLLOW MY STORY

FAV. MY STORY

REVIEW ( nothing negitive please)

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

AND PEACE OUT BEOTCHS

-StarFree


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey. Well. Be happy your getting a chapter please. I have final exams coming up all next week and even more test tommorrow in all my classes. so i have basically been stuck in my room all day today studying for spanish, civics, and science. I've got down spanish but I still am blanking on science and a little bit of civics so please bear with me. Anywho lets get on with the chapter. Yay.

Maiya's POV

" NO " I growled at the proffesser quite angirly. There was no way in hell that I was going to do what he was saying.

" I'm sorry that you disagree with my decision but I still think that this idea is best for you." He said in a calming voice.

It kinda soothed me down a little to the point where I felt like jumping over the table and strangling the hell out of the guy, and trust me that is an improvement from the thought that was going through my head earilier. I knew that he was a mind reader so his expression while he was talking to me informed me that I was thinking all my negitive thoughts a little to loudly.

"It's not like you'll be alone, In fact you'll be in school with Jamie. I'll even arrange for him to be in all your classes, wouldn't that be nice Jamie?" the Prof. turned his head to the doorway and you looked behind you, sure enough the dude was standing there.

I groaned out loud in disgust and followed the professor to the kitchen nook when he started rolling out of the room. I made sure to bump into Jamie as I walked out the door which made him sigh and follow us. A majority of the other mutants were already there so I was finally gonna get to meet most of them properly. Jamie jogged in after us and the Professor decided to continue our little conversation.

"Anyways, Maiya, what do you say about the classes with Jamie?" He asked.

" Eww. No. No way am I going to be in all the same classes as pretty boy here." I huffed

" Why not? am I that repulsive?" he pouted walking next to me. He was about a good 4 feet taller than me so he looked down at me with a sad look.

"Wow, quivering lip and big brown doe eyes, aren't you the cute one. " I said while holding my hands to my chest with a fake smile.

" I'm even proud of the fact that you used a word that had more than 5 letters" I started to fake cry. He stopped pouting and just looked at me like he was about to chop my head off. Perfect all I need to do is tick him off more and I'm all set for today... Maybe.

" My baby's growing up, I am so proud " I said fanning my face and wiping my eyes. And I didn't stop there either.

" And here I though that you had no brains in that pretty little head of yours." Ok that set him off to full rage mode.

" Haha very funny, Well at least I have a pretty head." He snapped back. I rolled my eyes at him before sticking my tongue out at him. I was getting kinda mad myself.

" Oh yeah real mature " he retorted back at me. " Do that again and I'll rip that slimy little tongue out of your mouth" He growled getting into my face.

" Oh I would love to see you try " I chuckled darkly leaning in closer. He was starting to make me angry and I was not afraid to start something right then and there.

" Why do you have to be such a little bitch " He said. His voice was raising and so was mine. We even forgot about the company that was just watching us fighting.

" I'll stop being a bitch when you stop being a white prick " I said much louder.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean " he screamed in my face. We were both way past inside voices and even outside voices to.

" It means that your a pain in my ass, now get over it " I screamed back.

"Um... guys?"

" You know I think you like pissing me off, what is it like a game you created or something."

"Give the boy a fuckin' medal, he has a brain" I stepped in closer and he stepped in closer. We cold not be any closer right now and neither of us was moving away.

"Guys?"

" Keep talking to me like that and I swear that I'll take you down right here, right now." Ok now he was making threats... let's just say to think that I was pissed, Is and understatement x21

" And if you keep talking to **ME** like that I swear I'll bust a cap in your big ass forehead" I said as a poked his forehead.

"I'm right here, take your best shot" he said patting his chest."

" Don't start something you can't finish now, I'm giving you a warning and I suggest you take it. " I growled loudly like a predator. I think even wolverine would be proud. But Jamie didn't even blink he just continued on even though I warned him.

" you do realize that you started it correct?"

" I don't know why you trying me cause I will jump yo' scrawny ass if you keep talking to me like that "

" I wish a bitch would "

" Their is gonna be blood spilt today and it sure as hell ain't mine. " I really am serious though...

" Pick a time, a date, and a location bitch" He breathed in my face.

" Boy I will beat your motherfuckin' ass if you keep playing me like this. " I was glaring beyond imagination and I know that I looked scary but hey, so did he. I ain't gonna lie.

" I have been standing right here the right time waiting for you to make a damn move so I can say I beat the bitch ass cause she threw the first punch" he said grabbing my shirt collar. I looked at him with wide eyes and a 'is this dude seriously risking his life' .Ok. he was about to get his ass kicked. I took my hand back about to punch him in the face.

But before I could do anything I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and spin me around so I was facing away from my victim. I turned around and came face to face with a blue skinned elf looking at me wide eyed. I looked over his shoulder to see that kitty had pulled back Jamie. Whoops forgot were we was for a minute cause I looked around and the whole room was staring us down like we had just ripped their mothers to shreds with our bare teeth.

" what? " I huffed and looked away. I opened my eyes and looked at Jamie who was looking down and breathing hard.

" Hey, you alright?" kitty asked me suddenly by my side. When did she get there? I let out a low growl and turned on my heels right out of the room. I couldn't handle being in that room anymore and I needed to keep my powers in check. I grabbed my black sweater and walked outside in the snow. I didn't even care that I was barefoot. Or it was cold. Or that I was wearing short shorts as well. I just needed to get out of that place for a while and keep my powers under check.

I speed walked to the forest surrounding the mansion and went into it deeper and deeper. I found out that it connected to an even deeper forest so I followed that trail. I finally stopped walking after 1 hour and a half walk later. Knowing that I usually walk faster than a normal human, I predicted that the walk was actually 3 hours away from the institute but I really didn't care if that was the case. I loved the cold and I could stay in it forever. Plus it would give me even more time to cool off if I walked a normal pace back to the mansion.

I looked around a bit before I spotted a tree high enough. I climbed it and sat on the highest branch, which allowed me to look over the whole town, and forest. Not to mention I could see the mansion from here. I had pulled down the sleeves of my jackets to my palms when I was climbing. But unfortunately, I couldn't do much about my feet against the hard bark. I had cuts and bruises all along the bottom of my feet, and it didn't help that I had accidentally slipped and gashed open the bottom of my right foot.

I had rested the open foot on some snow that was sitting on the tree branch and I breath in deeply enjoying the burning sensation of the blood hitting the ice. I started to lightly doze of as the sun was setting. It was giving off an even more calming and relaxing mood plus the cold air? I was asleep real quick. I had put on my jack skeleton headphones which I was so glad I brought. Music usually calmed me down and that's what I needed most right now. I know it was dangerous to be sleeping in the snow for a human. But I wasn't human now was I?

Jamie's POV

She hasn't come back yet and I feel terrible. After our little fight that we had, she had stormed out of the school and never came back. Kitty was afraid that she had left forever but I cancelled that thought out real quick when I pointed out that all her stuff was still here.

" Well congrats Jamie " Bobby clapped. I knew what was coming and I really didn't have time for his bullshit right now. I was to busy putting on my shoes and coat to go find Maiya. Me and kitty had decided we were gonna go look for her in case she was hurt or something and then some of the others decided to pitch in. Logan with Scott, Ororo with Jean and Kurt on his own. Me and Kitty were still putting on our stuff so the others went ahead leaving us paired together.

"Leave me the fuck alone" I said calmly. But of course Bobby just can't stop.

"Oh I'm just saying bro, you have officially screwed yourself over and what's even worst, Just killed a girl." He said with no effort in his voice. That had pissed me off. But I wasn't gonna show it.

" Don't joke like that " I said coldly but calmly.

" Who says I'm joking with you." I growled quietly.

Kitty had walked in a few moments earlier and overheard Bobby talking. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but he still keep going.

"My codename is Iceman for a reason dude, I am the king of cold." I growled slightly louder.

" And It is like -40 outside." louder.

"Nothing and I mean nothing can survive out in that cold out there for that long unless they have the proper gear or they are me." Stopped.

"And did you see her walk out there with anything else but a sweater? No you didn't"

" I hate to break it to you man but your girlfriend is most likely a meat-icicle for the wolfs now." He said the last part looking down like he was sad to say it but still had a cocky voice.

Bobby noticed I had stopped speaking and heard gasps from behind him after he had finished his little rant. He turned to meet face to face with the rest of the house looking at him shocked.

"What? its true and you know it" he yawned covering his mouth so his voice sounded a little muffled. He gave them all a look before turning around and ended up flying through the air.

He literally smashed through the wall of Rec room and into the couch. He took that down with him when he flew back into the other wall and landed outside in the freezing snow badly bruised.

" What the hell knocked him out like that!?" Jean exclaimed as they all just stood there in shock.

After it became clear that Bobby was to busy trying to stay awake to answer the question. They all turned to me for answers. I just turned around and walked away to the front door. I stopped mid-way opening the door and turned to the rest of the group smiling.

"Hey Kool-cat, we should get going now right?" I asked in a chipper voice.

She just stared at me wide-eyed as she walked towards me and slipped out the door from under my arm. I looked back at everyone and said " We'll be back soon, k?" While waving my hand way to entushically. They all just nodded to surprised to do anything else.

" By the way you might wanna check on 'the king of ice' over there. seemed like he's losing a lot of blood" I said innocently before shutting the door. I could hear them all shuffling to go help the guy.

Kitty's POV

I just walked next to Jamie still with wide-eyes. Had he like been the one to do that to Bobby? How did he do that to Bobby? I mean I know he's like strong cause of all the sports he does but damn! That was just was to much strength to be in like one person.

"What happened to me?" Jamie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I quickly turned my head to see his face.

He was looking down but I could still see the tears running down his face. was he... was he crying? Jamie doesn't cry. like EVER. Not even if he is in pain or if he has seen the most saddest thing in the world. The only time I have seen Jamie cry was when, wait, I have NEVER seen Jamie cry. Not even when he was like a little kid. They used to tease him and like pick on him. Torture him. But he never cried. He was always down but he never cried. So like what was making him cry now?

"Why are you crying?" I asked him quietly as I stopped him from walking.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. He than lifted his hands to his cheek and made a confused sound as he felt the water down his face. I took my hand to his other cheek and wiped away the tears. He looked at me surprised and put his hands down. This gave me access to his other cheek so I wiped the remaining tears left off of that side too. He looked down and muttered 'thanks' before he walked off.

"What wrong?" I tried again hoping that he would answer me. He kept walking but answered.

"I don't know" He said it kinda coldly like I was pestering him so I just left it there.

"Oh" I whispered as I stayed behind him a bit to give him some space. He noticed this but instead of just walking away and ignoring me he stopped abruptly. I wasn't quick enough and ended up slamming into his back. He didn't even flinch or get moved by me but I on the other hand went straight to the ground.

" S-Sorry! I didn't mean for you to slam into my back like that"

"NO. It's alright y-you like didn't know that I was on your tail like a baby chick" I said laughing a bit at my horribly made joke. He laughed quietly and helped me up.

"Sorry it's just that you were kinda trailing behind me and I know it's cause you think that I was annoyed by you but that's not it at all." He said quickly. I was kinda glad to hear him say that to me. But that far away look in his eyes told me he was still thinking about something else. I pushed further.

"So like why were you crying earlier." I asked. It didn't sound like a question, but more like a statement. He frowned a little before answering my 'question'

" I Just was kinda pissed off at what Bobby said to me about Maiya. He just sounded so uncaring even though you could see the care on his face. He kept saying how it was my fault that Maiya is out here and It's my fault that she's dead. Of course I don't think she's dead but it's just when you put it like how he put it, it kinda gets you thinking a bit. I mean she really did walk out here with nothing but a sweater on and she had shorts and her shoes were still at the doorway and she hasn't come back for the last 5 hours and I just feel like a total jerk for saying what I said to her and starting that fight and I even grabbed onto her cause I was so angry you know and I really was about to hit her if you and Kurt hadn't come in at that moment and I know she was about to hit me and I know that I pissed her off as well and I just can't help but feel guilty that I'm the one who drove her out of the house into the cold and what if she is seriously hurt right now or even worst and I just could live with myself if anything happened to her although I don't know why I care more than I really should care I mean I know that sounds terrible and I should probably jump of a roof for saying something like that but I only just met her and I feel like I've know her my whole life, either that or I wanna know her my whole life and I'm just so confused why I feel so drawn to her and why I don't think of her as a girl that I just saved but more like my best friend even though I know nothing about her and I really don't understand why I'm telling you all of this cause it's not really that important and so I should probably stop now cause I'm running out of breath and I am probably annoying the shit out of you right now so I'll just stop talking so we can continue looking for Maiya and- and-a-and"

I stopped him before he could go any further. I was actually worried because he started to turn red. But as he was explaining to me I just thought it was from embarrassment, then he started to turn purple and I had immediately stopped walking and put my hand on his chest to stop him. He stopped talking and sucked in a deep breath an them exhaling. He did this a few times before he started breathing normally and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I just got a little overwhelmed by your question and then I started to talk and my brain just overloaded with questions and then those questions spilt outta my mouth, and I'm rambling again aren't I" he said the last part quietly and looked away.

I just laughed and he turned his head to me in a confused manner which made me laugh harder. But I could have sworn that I heard laughing over my laugh. I looked at Jamie and it seems that he hadn't noticed. I stopped laughing and the other laugh stopped laughing as well. I looked up and smirked slightly at what I saw. I looked back at Jamie who was looking at me kinda worrily.

"You ok?" he asked sounding very unsure of himself. I just smiled at his tone and walked backwards a bit.

"Yeah I'm alright. It just that its so like weird seeing you outta sorts like this." I said giggling.

He rolled his eyes at me and groaned. " Great so you are amused by my misery." he asked looking a bit annoyed. I had just stood there silently laughing at his depressed state. Sure I seemed like a horrible person laughing at something so sad as that but...

"I can't help but laugh. I mean your like just so cute." I said my thoughts aloud with a little giggle. as soon as that sentence had left my mouth I realized what I had just said. I was blushing like a madman while he had just looked at me with a surprised face.

"Oh well I didn't mean like I thought you were cute or anything. Oh God that came out wrong, l-let me try again. What I was like trying to say was that I don't mean that your cute in a like sexual hinting kinda way I was just saying that your cute. Wait that sounded like I was totally saying that you were ugly and unattractive u-u-um. Ok hold up. Your not ugly, your cute. But I don't think of you like sexually. It's just that your a innocent looking cute and I like haven't seen you look like this since you were a kid and all I'm saying is that I was just like totally enjoying the moment of you being the adorable, innocent, and sweet kid that I kinda miss, and-and-and..."

I was stopped mid-sentence by Laughing above us. Jamie looked up confused but I kept my head down. Oh shit! I had forgotten that Maiya was there and now she just totally witnessed me embarrass myself in front of Jamie. I don't know why I cared what he thought about me but I just did. I watched as Maiya came down the tree still laughing. I had to admit... her laugh was like angels singing. I know that sounded weird but it was the truth! She was really just perfect in everyway, and coming from a girl; you know that the girl like totally had to be really perfect for another girl to admit that she was totally dominating over all girls. Even the girl herself.

I finally looked up to meet with the sight of Jamie standing there wide-eyed and Maiya laughing her head off while she rested her elbow on Jamie's shoulder.

"Oh. My. Foxy. that was fucking hilarious!" she said in between laughs. Jamie had to like hold her up from her laughing to hard. I finally meet her eyes when she looked at me and she immediately shut up. I was glaring daggers at her and I had let a tear fall down my face. she was laughing at me! and showed no emotion towards my feelings! I was beyond pissed of and I was miserable. But all that went away when she did something unexpected.

Maiya's POV

I felt so bad when I looked up at Kitty's face. she looked so angry but yet so heartbroken. It was understandable. she did just embarrass herself epically. and I, who was suppose to be her friend, was laughing at her and making her cry. There was no way that I was gonna sit back and let her cry while I keep laughing at her. I came up with this idea and as Soon as I thought I did it. with no hesitation. I leaped forward and tackled kitty to the ground startling her. We hit the ground but just laid there for a second.

"Maiya..." Kitty trailed of as she hugged me back tightly. I hugged her even tighter and buried my head in her chest... that didn't sound weird...

"I'm Sorry." I said in a baby voice. She laughed in my hair and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay... I was being dramatic" she sighed as she lifted my head a bit so I could look her in the eyes. I saw that all the sadness and anger had been pushed out by happiness, and that made me smile showing off my teeth.

"You have braces" she said with surprise written all over her face.

"You just now noticed that" I laughed.

"whoa... well I'm not gonna ask and I really do hate to break up this touching moment but I just had one question. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME. EVERYONE IS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU AND PROBALLY THINK YOUR DEAD BY NOW! Jamie screamed at me.

"Well I sure as help know that you were worried but the others might not be on the same level as you" I smirked up at him before I jumped off of Kitty and helped her up.

He stared at me dumbfounded. "W-What?" he asked quietly. I just could pass up the opportunity of teasing him so guess what I did.

"Well considering everything that I heard come out of your mouth not to long ago when you were spilling your guts to Kitty earlier is true than I just automatically assumed that you 'cared more than you should' I mocked his earlier quote with a devilish grin on my face.

He looked down and blushed madly. "Whoa you were there for that long?" kitty asked like it was the most casually conversation in the world. Jamie's head immediately shot up and he turned to kitty.

"You knew she was there" he said calmly but coldly. She shivered.

"O-Only when like I was rambling nonsense but not you, I mean yea I saw her up there like 5 minutes ago so she must have heard some of your rambling but I didn't know she heard all of it" She said nervously.

I decided to saw her and get her out of that situation. Like a good friend should.

"Ok how about I give you a ladder to climb out of the hole that I might have accidentally dug for you and then we forget that this happened ya?" I smiled at her. I don't really smile but she is an exception.

"Ok" she whispered quietly and sighed.

"Aww" I cooed at her and threw my arm around her shoulder walking with her. Since she is shorter than me and couldn't throw her arm around my shoulder without it being an awkward position, she just wrapped an arm around my waist while walked away.

"You coming,Baka" I said to the shocked boy who hadn't moved an inch and now was a good 6 feet behind us. We didn't stop walking or turn around so it took him awhile to come back to reality and follow us.

A/N: I SUCK! I meant to post this Friday and then start writing a shitload of chapters on the weekend because next week, or this week, whatever, is the week of the final exams. I will be taking both of mine on Friday coincidentally but still the weeks gonna be tough since I suck at math and is gonna have to be studying up a storm that all week. Imma try to post maybe another chapter today since I already got all of it planned out (mostly all of it) and im gonna start it right after I post this one. but keep in mind that it does take a lot of time to write chapters. If you don't believe me ask any other fan fiction writer out there. Or if you are a fan fiction writer than you know the struggle is real.

Well anywhos:

Happy 7th? day of Hanukkah

Watch Doctor Who

Watch IZombie

FOLLOW ME

FAV. ME

FOLLOW MY STORY

FAV. MY STORY

REVIEW ( nothing negative please)

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

AND PEACE OUT BEOTCHS

-StarFree


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY HEY HEY IT YO BITCH MAIYA... i like that... should that be my new intro?... wait but that sounds like I made myself everyone bitch asnd I AINT NOBODYS BITCH... , anywhos, I just posted a new chapter like 45 seconds ago ( might not be that short ago once I post this but it was when I started this chapter) because of the studying problem. well as I said in the last chapter I am going to be posting slower this week, and ya'll know I was already posting pretty damn slow before so this should be fun. But anywhos, enough talk and lets start the chapter.

Maiya's POV

" Truth or dare?" I asked boredly.

" Yah, It will be like totally fun, trust me here at the mansion we do not do things boring." Kitty replied happily.

"Plus, Bobby's recovered and he playing and he always makes the game way more intresting." Rouge added in.

Kitty and Rouge were trying to get me to come downstairs with them and play truth or dare with them and the rest. I usually keep myself looked up in the room so I don't have to face anybody considering that i'm scared of people. I had kinda over come that fear the day the professor told me I was gonna be going to school, but after the fight I have been so scared of their judgment that I just hide away. Jamie, Kitty, and even Rouge has tried to get me to come downstairs, but I dont leave that room unless I have to use the bathroom or I am totally starving. And that is usually in the night when everybody is sleeping.

"I don't give a rats ass if Drake is playing I am not going downstairs if you paid me." I said while pulling the sheets over my head further.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" a new voice asked. I reconized it instantly and I shot up ran to the door after I registered what the voice said.

"Only if you really have them" I said eyes full of hope.

Jamie looked at me with a blank stare and shook his head while looking down. I just pouted and jumped right back in the bed, Pulling the blanket over me and huffed.

"You got my hopes up" I said quietly and sadly.

"Who really has Scooby Snacks" He asked me while I heard him walking into the room.

"They really do make dog bone shaped biscuits that are called Scooby Snacks" Kitty said patting my head through the sheet.

I then felt the covers being pulled off of me and I looked up to see it in Jamies hands. I shot up and tried to grab it away from him and started to whine.

"Give it back ,Give it back" I cried out like a little baby. He just shook his head.

Before I could even figure out what was going on I was grabbed by the foot and smaked into the floor. All I could think about was pain as I was roughly dragged downstairs by the foot while my back and head was smashing against the steps. I cried out but the person still kept going. When we finally reached the ground I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jamie smiling evily down at me. I growled at him and tried to kick him. But my other foot was restained by Kitty, and Rouge held my favorite pillow and the blanket that i was fighting over with Jamie.

"Hey guys!" Jamie exclaimed as we entered the room. I could feel all of the eyes on me as I still tried to kick at my two friends.

"Help! Kidnapping! They are kidnapping here!" I yelled out at everyone. they all just sat there staring at the scene in front of them.

"Really" I deadpanned. i closed my eyes again

I felt both of my feet drop to the ground and I sat up slowly. I put my hand on my back in pain and groaned. I finally opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I turned to my left and saw a grinning Jamie. I turned to my right and saw Rouge and Kitty also grinning at me. I gave them all death glares before putting my head down and closing my eyes to avoid everyones gaze.

"was it really nessecary to drag me down the stairs." I growled at them. They all just laughed at me.

All of a sudden I was jumped by Kitty which dragged me down a little making me slouch a bit. She drapped the blanket over me but I was still pouting. She gave me my pillow which I hugged close to me but still pouted.

"I'll buy you Scooby Snacks tommorow?" Jamie tried nuging my shoulder.

I Immediantly shot up and looked at him nodding while smiling widely.

Jamie, Kitty, and Rouge all sighed in defeat while putting all of their heads down. I was still smiling brightly as I turned around to see everyone looking at me. My smile quickly disapperarred and I looked down.

"So Maiya, you haven't really meet the gang yet have you?" Kitty said as she put hear arms around me. I shook my head.

"Well these aren't all the mutants but they are the main gang. Everyone here was here at the institute when the world found out about mutants, well almost everyone."

I looked around there were a lot...

"Let's start with the originals." I just nodded.

"Okay so over there we have Scott Summers, also know as Cyclops. He shoots optic blasts out of his eyes also the reason he always has to wear those shades" Rouge started

I looked at him, studying him, He had chocolate brown hair and looked extremley handsome even though I couldn't see his eyes. He had a square jawline, broad shoulder, the whole package plus he was slim. If it wasn't so obvious that he like the redheaded chick than I might be all over that. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with some grey sweat pants. Since it was late at the mansion we were all in our PJ's.

"Optical energy huh?... Ruby Quartz?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"H-How'd you know?" he said.

"Well it's not like i'm stupid."

"I'm Jean Grey, also known as Phoniex" The redhead said. So that's her name.

I smiled at her which she returned. " What's your gift" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I'm a telepath and I have telekinisis." She answed sweetly.

She was really pretty. She had gourgeous red hair that was flowing freely on her back. She had an athletic figure and was pretty tall, and her eyes were a beautiful green. She was wearing a light purple tank-top with some tan shorts.

"Cool" I said before turning away from that couple and looking over to the side were Jamie was. I noticed the guy that had pulled me back when I was about to hit Jamie.

He looked really unusual and I loved it. He had blue colored fur that was convinently in my favorite shade of blue. I noticed he had two toes and three fingers on each foot and hand. He also had pointed ears, a spade shaped tail. And really sharp canine teeth, Also, He had the most beautiful eyes and the most unusual eye color as well. He reminded me a little of a demon and I loved his apperence.

He must have noticed me staring like a idiot because he was looking down and frowning a bit. I immediantly was up in his face smiling brightly at him as he was looking at me with wide eyes

"Hey! Well aren't you just a cute one" I said to him while hugging him.

" Oh, well uh, your not so bad yourself" He said to me. I could practically feel him smiling down at me... wait that accent... is he!

I shot up looking at him with a amazed expression. "And your German, oh your getting cuter and cuter by the second" I said smiling showing off my black and red braces.

I don't really smile a lot. But for some reason around everybody here and everybody I meet I just get more comfterble and let my guard down... Maybe something is wrong with me.

"Oh, I like you, alot" he said grinning at me devilishly. I couldn't help myself I returned the devilish grin and hugged him again.

"Mein kleiner Teufel*1" I said in perfect german. I laughed at his expression. (I'm sorry I don't know why the writing is so big. I only noticed it when I pasted the story on here and re-read for editing. It can't be if it isn't big for you guys than I feel like a total idiot now -_-)

"Ihr Gesicht ist lustig *2" His eyes got even wider and my laughing got even louder. ( sorry for the font here too )

"Sie ( and right here) können Deutsch sprechen?.*3" He asked eyes still wide

I nodded at him and then winked. He just stared at me.

"You look like your brain just exploded" I said laughing even more before flopping on the floor and holding my stomach.

"well ja that's because you just flat out spoke fluent German to me" He exclaimed as I crawled back over the Kitty and grabbed my blanket from the floor once again wrapping it around me.

I tried to hold back laughter.

TRIED

"Everyones just looking at me like i'm crazy." I said looking around. Everyone was silent.

"I probally am to you. I had just stared down a fuzzy elf. Started hugging him. started speaking in his native tougue and then just laughed in his face. And true if I saw me doing that than I would probally look at myself crazy too." I said giggling a bit at the end. They are all still looking. Oh no... are they judging.

"S-S-So what's your power" I studdered akwardly. I was looking down again to avoid the gazes of everyone else in the room. I was hugging my pillow tighter to my chest and snuggle into to blanket a little more as I felt small everyones stares. All he did was smirk before he disappered in a cloud of black smoke, my eyes went wide as I looked around.

"Right here" a voice said from behind me. I jumped slighty at the close proximity and whipped around. He was just smiling like a maniac which made me chuckle at his lopsided grin.

"your a teleporter, cool" I said while smiling brightly.

"I knew a teleporter once. He was the cutest thing on earth" I started to remember him and then I frowned before quickly covering it up with a smile. But (just my luck) The Tefuel caught my frown.

"Was he dear to you?" He asked quietly.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a guy. He is about my skin color and has bone like armor all over his body, also his eyes were a nice shade of brown. He definatly didn't seem like the kind that like these kind of get togethers but I guess looks can be deciving. Afterall, I never have and will never judge a book bye it's cover. He noticed me looking at him with a intrest and stared back.

"What's your name?" I asked looking at him with a true intrested face. I really was.

"Hey! you can't just dodge my question!" The Tefuel shouted at me. Im sure that he has a name but I dont know it. I just ignore him and pushed his face into the ground then sat on his back keeping him there.

"Spyke" He said in a deep, annoyed voice. I just looked at him a bit surprised. He was just so... angry looking.

"Oh come on, i'm sure thats not your real name" I said with a small smile. He just glared at me and I glared right back losing my smile. He glared harder and I glared harder. ( And here )

"Oh, I can play this game all day negro" I said to him darkly. He growled a bit before speaking ( also here )

"Evan Daniels" He snarled before turning away. I just widely smiled in his direction. ( here )

"You sound like a city boy" I said smirking at his glare again. ( here and pretty much the rest of the story )

I had meet the rest of the group. I already kinda knew drake so...Tabitha, Amara, Jubilation, Sam, Ray, Rahne, Roberto and Laura. They all were really nice, Well Laura was a little distant but she seemed sweet enough. After introductions We started to play turth or dare. (finally)

"alright so this is how the game goes someone is going to start off with choosing who they want to ask them truth or dare , Then that person dares them or ask for the truth. when they have completed the task then they choose the next person who will be playing, and same rules apply for that person... got it?" Jamie explained to me and I nodded in understanding.

"alright I'll go first" I volenteered.

I looked around the room before settling on Tabithia.

"Tabs" I yawned. "Dare" I said lazily. I was really tired.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before smirking at Jamie. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I dare you to sit on Jamie's lap for the rest of the game" She said rather proudly.

I looked at Jamie and blinked then looked at Tabithia and blinked again. I looked back over at Jamie and noticed that he was looking down at his phone texting. I snorted and rolled my eyes again... Wait... HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HIS PHONE OUT AND INGAGE IN A CONVERSATION UNDER 5 SECONDS!. Pushing this though aside, I got up and towered over to him. He looked up at me confusion written all over his face. I mentally face-palmed and plopped down in his lap. He started at me blankly with no emotion and I started at him the same way.

"what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I stared back and then wrapped the blanket around both of us encasing us.

"If you were listening then you would know that Tabs dared me to sit on your lap the whole game" I said boredly while snuggling myself into my pillow. He nodded.

"Cool" He said before looking back to his phone that he found very interesting. I sighed

I looked at Tabitha and smirked. "Oh i'm sorry I guess you were expecting a whole scene with me blushing like mad crazy and stuttering things like ' oh no! thats to embarassing Tabby!' ". I said dramatically. She just sat there staring back at me with a dumbstruck face. I heard Jamie quietly laugh behind me.

"Well sorry boo but I don't crack that easy. You have to do something worst than that to embarrass me because." I said then paused for effect.

"Embarassment is not my weakness" I said silently. Everyone looked at me like I had just walked out of an Insane Asylum.

"What, its true" i said plainly. Finally Jamie looked up form his phone.

"So what is your weakness?" He asked smugly.

...

"Kitty's turn " I sang

"I'll go with..." Kitty paused looking for somebody. She scanned the room before landing on Scott. She pointed to him without another word.

He looked at bit surprised but recovered quickly. "Um, well Truth or Dare?" He asked uneasily.

"Truth" She said happily. I snorted, this was gonna be so good, I can already tell.

"Alright, Is it true that you and Jamie kissed.?" he asked way to innocently.

This caused me and Jaime to silently crack up. We were just sitting there snickering under the blanket staring at a red faced Kitty.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT RUMOR!" She screamed. I covered my mouth trying to contain my laughter... which I was failing miserably at.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down it's just something that I heard floating around the manor, Jeez no need to get defensive." He huffed.

That's when I exploded along with Jamie and everyone else. We were all dying of laughter, even Evan laughed who I though wasn't capable of smiling let alone lauging.

"Dude she has a perfect reason to get all defensive." Jamie laughed.

"If rumors be floating around so easily around here it's a wonder how some people are still dense about some things" I said shooting Jean a wink. She looked at me confused. And I laughed even harder.

"Did you two start that rumor" Kitty asked me and Jamie darkly.

"No of course not." jamie said seriously.

" Koneko*4, now why on earth would you think that?" I asked her sweetly.

She stared at me with her brows furrowed. "Ko- what?" She asked all anger forgotten.

"Koneko" I said simply.

"What's that mean?" she asked a bit suspisiosly

"Nothing bad I swear" I said honestly.

She eyed me a bit more before looking over to Teufel.

"Kurt?" she said warily. So that's his name... KK. He just shrugged. I just smirked. and everyone else just looked really confused.

"What do you mean..." she said while copying his shrug.

"That vasn't german" he said like he wasn't so sure.

"How many languages can you speak?" Jamie asked. I turned to him and smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I poked his nose and winked at him.

After that little scene we all continued the game. There was alot of dares and they were all funnt. I actually ended up kissing Mr. Bone-up-my-ass and trust me it was not fun considering he BURNED ME. THE DUDE HAD FUCKING FLAMING SPIKES! After a while Bobby went and got some snacks and drinks for us. I got my usual beer which raised alot of questions and restrictions from the older kids, who was pretty much everyone here considering my age, But eventually I got my way which I was happy about.

"Alright Maiya, truth or dare" Jamie asked me. I thought for a minute... why not?

"Dare?" i said in more of a questioning way. He looked thoughtful for a minute just like Tabs did, Uh Oh

"How about you sing a song for us" He shrugged. I froze. I loved singing but not in front of people. I had terrbile stage fright and it was so bad that even if I knew that one person was watching I would totally just die on the spot. The only people that I sang in front of was... was...was...

"Maiya...Maiya...MAIYA!" Jamie was waving his hand in my face while screaming my name. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

"Um what" I said quietly. He eyed me carefully.

"Are you alright?" he raised both brows at me. I just stared at him before I turned and got up, hugging my pillow and letting the sheet stay around jamie's shoulders exposing my dark purple shorts and my black tank-top.

"I'm tired"

Jamie's POV

"Are you alright?" I asked her cautiousliy. She just stared at me and I stared back with concern. She looked away and stood up.

"I'm tired" She said monotonisly looking down.

She walked away, everyone looking at each other in confusion. I just stared after her before turning to Kitty and Rouge. They both shrugged in response staring at the doorway which she just walked out of. I stared a bit longer.

"Look guys, you can finish without me, imma go to bed." I said while standing and walking in the same direction as Maiya.

"S-Sure" I heard Bobby say

I walked up to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey... you alright?" I asked through the door.

No answer

"look i'm sorry if I said anything to upset you ok?" I tried

No answer

"Ok i'm coming in" I annonced.

Still no answer

I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. she was just lying there on her bed facing away from the door. She wasn't moving so I decided to walk to her just to make sure she was okay. I sat on the bed and just basically stared at her back. Then I heard her sniffle.

"Oh Maiya i'm sorry" I said guilt washing over me.

"Sorry for what"? She said facing me. I wish she hadn't. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had tears streaks down her face. I winced at the sight and see looked at me confused and sat up.

"I'm sorry for saying whatever I said to make you cry" I said quietly. She looked at me like I was crazy and then a look of relization came across her face.

She touched her face and her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't even know I was doing that" She whispered to herself. She seemed really startled like this was the first time that she has ever cried.

"What do you mean you didn't know that you were even doing that." i asked her softly.

Her head shot up and she looked at me a bit scared. I could practically feel the pain that was showing in her eyes. I decided to drop the subject turning my head away from her. "Oh" Was all I said. I was about to leave but as soon as I got up, I was pulled right back down. I looked at Maiya and I just about exploded at what I saw. Her body was shaking with sobs and her head was down. She held onto the back of my shirt and her face was buried in my back.

"Maiya?" I whispered to her. She looked up and I felt really bad for two reasons.

Number 1. She was most likely crying for something that I said to her or a really painful memory that I brought up.

Number 2. The first thought that ran through my mind was 'Damn! she is so cute when she cries... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! people usually have an ugly face when there crying but apparently, not her.

"Please stay with me" She choked out. I swallowed hard before I turned around fully and took her into a hug.

"I think that you should get to bed though" I mumbled into her hair.

she just shook her head. " Then stay with me"

"I wish I could but Kitty and Rouge might be up soon and I don't think that they would be alright with me hanging in there room." I said pulling her head back and looking at her face.

I couldn't help but crack a little smile at the adorable pout on her face. She looked even more cute with her lip pushed out and her looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Then let me sleep in your room" I froze.

Sam wasn't a problem because ever since that annoying and unwanted little wake up call the other day ( and a million others ), I had the professer move me out and into another room. Even better, I was in the room alone with no roommates which not alot of students have. After a lot of thinking and staring at her adorable puppy dog face I finally agreed. Her face lit up a bit and that made me smile. But that smile quickly disapeared when she held out her arms and smirked at me. All I did was look at her.

"I'm not carrying you" I bluntly stated. she frowned a bit and crossed her arms.

"It's your fault for saying I could stay in your room." she retorted. I sighed. Lifting her up and my eyes widened a bit in surprise. she was as light as a fether if not lighter.

"Onward my trusted steed" she giggled. I rolled my eyes but smiled. At least she was feeling better.

After the walk to my room she opened the door for me considering my hands were a bit full. Although, she was so light I probally could have held her in one hand and opened the door myself, anyways, I stared into my room and sighed before walking into the large space. The room was pretty big with little in it considering I dont have a bunch of stuff. The walls were the natural tan colors but because I have the room all to myself the prof. Said I could paint or add wallpaper if I wanted. There was a california kind size bed in the middle as you walk in so Maiya and me would have plently of room to be seperated. There was also a huge walk in closet to the left of the bed and a flat screen T.V. to the left right next to the door. A dresser was next to the walk in closet for clothes that didn't need hanging up. I also had my XBOX ONE and a few other things scattered around.

"Damn, nice room" Maiya whistled. I chuckled a bit before closing the door with my foot and throwing Maiya on the bed. This caused her to yelp.

"Well if you wanted me in your bed so bad all you had to do was ask." She said quite seductively. I just rolled my eyes.

"why would I wanna get that into bed" I smirked back at her. She playfully glared before looking around the room some more.

"Can I decorate your room?"

"Why?" I asked suspisously while climbing onto the bed and under my sheets which she was already magically under.

"Cause you need something more in hear and I am an amazing desinger" She said honestly. I could she see really wanted this...

"Eh. What the hell?" I said before closing my eyes.

"Yay! GG Jamie" She said before scooting over to me and snuggling deep into my chest.

"GG?" I said backing up a bit. She just scooted closer to me and snuggled in deeper. 'Eh, what the hell what can a little cuddle possibly hurt' I thought as I relaxed and breathed out deeply.

"Well what can I say, I'm a gamer" She yawned. A gamer? Well ok whatever, it's not like it really matters that much.

"Ok, well GG Maiya"

"GG Sekushī"

Hey guys so the 4th chapter is finally done and I just have to say... I am so proud of this story. Fanfiction is still being a pain in the ass but my little system has been working out for me. I decided to through in the different languages cause you know i'm tryna make my character just like me. Cool right?! Anywhos, nows time for some quick announcements...

(SHOUTOUTS:

Thanks for reviewing on all of my chapters and showing your love for me. Nice to knnow I have a fellow IZombie lover ( you rule ) thaks for your opinion on my title ( Belive it or no it was a long time for me to come up with -_- ) I also LOVE X-23 ( imma add her in the story even more just for you ) and im happy your excited for more. And happy holidays

Lala143

And thanks for being my first review and also showing your love

Kekejo99

And even though I had no idea what you said thanks for reviewing

TeelanaFalcao

And also thanks for favoriting my stories and making me feel like somebody other than me reads my stories

Kekejo99

Nicholas Dreamer

Reaper1173

And even better my story has been followed by some people and it makes me feel like i'm actually getting somewhere with this story and it reminds me of my love of writing and why I do it when I get this type of encouragement. SOOOOOOOOO thanks to

Nicholas Dreamer

mechagigan2004

SHOTOUTS OVER

So as of monday I have gone on winter break from school and today is Wendsday... This is how you know that I am slower than molassase. And that's saying alot for me because I have been typing this none stop plus all the shout outs for about 45 seconds...yeah...Not even that much... ANYWHOS, I will try to add alot more chapters this week but this is the week of christmas you know and I actually do wanna spend time with my family. BUT that's not important right now. What is important is the fact that I'm on break meaning i'm exam freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee P.s. I pretty sure I sucked at my math test... OH WELL!

Also I am gonna be adding in some new ocs pretty soon and this might be your chance to be one of them. In the reviews type down Names, races, personalitys, traits, powers, looks, backstory's, all of that shit. litle nicknames whateves yall want. I really don't care... Tht sounded kinda harsh... OH WELL! so if your intrested than please put your character in the reviews.

Translations

1\. My little Devil - German

2\. Your face is so funny - German

3\. you can speak german - German

4\. kitten - Japanese

Well anywhos,

Happy Holidays

Enjoy ya'll breaks

Watch Doctor Who

Watch IZombie

FOLLOW ME

FAV. ME

FOLLOW MY STORY

FAV. MY STORY

REVIEW ( nothing negitive please)

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

AND PEACE OUT BEOTCHS

-StarFree


	5. IM GONNA START NAMING MY CHAPTERS (5)

WHAT'S UP ITS **THE** BITCH MAIYA, CAUSE I AINT ANYBODY'S BITCH. SO IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE ( EXACTLY 9:10 ) BUT I AM GONNA FINISH IT TOMMORROW EVEN IF I HAVE TO LOCK MYSELF AWAY IN MY ROOM AND STAY I THERE... which is what I do now so... BUT ANYWHOS, THIS STORY IS A CHRISTMAS STORY AND YES IT IS IN THE TIMELINE OF THE ORIGINAL STORY AND NOT A ONESHOT SPECIAL CAPTER. I DID MENTION THAT IT WAS A SNOWY DAY IN THE WHAT, 3RD CHAPTER SO I DID ORIGINALLY HAVE IT AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME, I ONLY SAID THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT HTA A FEW PEOPLE WOULD PROBALLY BE CONFUSED, MAYBE NOT BUT HEY OH WELL TOO LATE NOW. I DID ASK FOR OC'S IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND BECAUSE IT IS A DAY LATER I REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT ANYBODY TO RESPOND THAT FAST. BUT IF I DON'T GET RESPONDS IN ABOUT THE NEXT 4-5 CHAPTERS THAN I'M JUST MAKING MY OWN OC'S. ALSO, I DON'T ANYTHING BUT THE OC, NOT EVEN THE SONG WHICH IS CALLED THE KIDS IN THE DARK BY ALL TIME LOW. BUT ANYWHOS, LET THE STORY BEGIN...

Maiya's POV

Run

"Maiya~"

Run

"Oh come on I only wanna play a game~"

Run

"You know if you keep running that it will only encorage me too hunt you down faster, right?"

RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN

I have to keep running or he'll catch up to me and hurt me again. I can't let that again. No again.

"Or maybe~"

I don't like that tone

"I'll hurt them instead"

Oh No... He wouldn't... He would. I have to stop or he'll hurt them, I can't let that happen, they have already suffured too much and it isn't fair if I go free. I can take more punishment on there behalf, maybe just maybe

"If I stop will you let them go" Please say yes please

"Maybe if you stop we can talk about it" No I won't have that

"I need your word first"

"... You know I cant do that..."

Well guess i'll keep running then and maybe come back for the others or lost this creep and loop back, grab them and get the hell out of here... Good plan

"Maiya, please come back, you know that I would never hurt you intentionally"

Fuck no

" Please! it was an accident, I just got carried away"

He sounds kinda close...

"Fine if you wont stop then-"

What the hell! how was he able to tackle me? Was he really that close behind this whole time

"Let go of me, LET GO LET GO LET G-"

...

He is so not!

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist"

He's smirking...

" I know you aren't kissing me after all you have done to hurt me and the rest, you want to do this now after what you just did... BASTARD!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Ok... Maybe it wasn't smart to knee him but I am pissed off right now

"That's it you little bitch I am done playing games, I was giving you a chance but you decide to be way to stubborn to take it so listen to whats gonna happen now. You are gonna come back with me and i'm gonna stick you in a cage again, then i'm gonna slowly work on the rest of them starting with the youngest going up, next it's gonna be your turn and i'll do it right in front them making it slow and painful, and you know what's gonna happen next?"

Silence

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm gonna kill them, just so you can here them scream" ( **Raise ya'll hand if you know where this is from** )

"No please" I can't let that happen, I can't I can't I can't I can't"

"Now, why dont you come with me and Wake up"

"Wake up, Wake up Maiya... MAIYA WAKE UP!"

I jolted up and screamed. I quickly looked around my eyes meet with light blues, I just sat there staring while they stared back at me with panic.

"Maiya?"

I didn't even blink, I just swallowed hard and looked back down at my hands

"Maiya?"

Silence

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" I finally said darkly

"Are you sure-"

"Yes" I interrupted more darkly

I suddenly felt arms around me and pull me in.

"No your not"

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel safe and secure after the nightmare I just had. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around the petite little body. Kitty. I didn't even realize who I was talking to until now. I pulled back and looked at her. She looked a bit concerned, but I couldn't blame her. She was wearing a light red shirt with a yellow long-sleveed undershirt. She was also wearing tan kakhis with white sneakers.

"Sorry I snapped, i'm just not the best person to wake up inthe morning." I said offering a warm smile. She returned the smile but still had the concern in her eyes.

"That's cool, but I woke you up cause it's 1:45 in the afternoon on Christmas eve and your sleeping here like a bum" She giggled

"Well if being a bum means I can sleep in than guess what I am" I groaned rolling my eyes and plopping back down on the bed.

"Nope, I won't allow it" She giggled again before grabbing my arm.

"What are yo-" I was cut off by kitty phasing us through the floor and into the room below us which so happened to be the rec room where oh look pretty much EVERYONE was.

Before I could hit the floor, I turned my body instead of landing flat on my back I landed in my hands and feet.

"Wow cool reflexes" Kitty exclaimed as she got up from her feet. Because she was standing she landed on her feet.

"Um thank you? I guess but," I paused as I stood up wiping my hands and knees

I continued " a little warning would have been nice" She just scoffed.

"And let you have a head start in getting away, not a chance." She retorted crossing her arms

"Ok you got me there" I shrugged before looking around. Everyone from last night was here which I found convinet.

"Hello" I greeted boredly before yawning

"And goodbye" I started walking out of the room before Teufel, or Kurt, teleported in front of me.

"You can't keep yourself locked away forever" He shook his head.

"Not forever" I groaned "Just 3 more hours?" I tried with puppy dog eyes.

He seemed to be faltering a little before a pair of hands pulled me back and onto the couch. I looked to my left and saw kitty next to me. On my right Jamie was holding my arm with a 'got you' look. I frowned. And he turned to Kurt

"Gotta watch out for them eyes and that lip dude, she don't play with that shit" He said. I just whimpered and he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow

"Why won't you guys let me sleep" I whined annoyingly

He rolled his eyes

"Cause you've been sleeping like all day" Kitty replied mocking my whining voice

"Uh Yeah, don't you think there's a reason for that, Like oh I don't know IM TIRED" I complained loudly.

"Look we are heading out soon so you can't be sleeping" She said getting up. She held out her hand and I took it getting up as well.

"Who's we?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow

She just put her hands on her hip and playfully glared at me " Rouge, Jamie, Kurt, Laura, Me and you"

"You who? Bitch you crazy"

"Look your coming whether you want to or not so go get dressed."

"Fine" I groaned loudly as I turned to go get ready. Then I stopped and turned.

"hold up, why didn't you just say this upstairs when we were talking?" She looked thoughtful for a minute

" You phased me down here just to receive some news that I could have gotten upstairs and saved me the trouble of having to walk all the way upstairs again just to come back down? " I asked calmly

...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" I screamed as I turned and walked out the room. I could here her running after me

"I'm like really sorry Maiya" I could hear the guilt in her voice... But I was to pissed to care.

She followed me to our room and kept begging the whole way there

"Look I like said I was sorry a billion times, What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" She groaned frustrated. Oh she was frustrated?... huh...

"Maybe saying it a billion and one times might help" I said suggestively

"I'm sorry" She said falling onto our bed

"Hmmmmm" I said thoughtfully with my towel, soap and clothes in hand "Nope" I walked out of the room and to the bathroom

After showering and getting dressed I was ready to go. I looked at my reflection to go over my outfit one more time. I had on a long-sleeved black shirt with the whole ALL TIME LOW band members on the front looking sexy as always and the title of the song WEIGHTLESS on the top. I was also wearing a red and black patterned flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up to show the black sleeves underneath, the flannel even had a hood which had the same design as the shirt but had a fuzzy gray inside. I had on black tight skinny jeans that had chains hanging from the pockets with my gray converse and my white and red checked patterned belt. I also let my suspenders hand loosely at my sides, might put them up later. My hair was brushed to the side and straightened and rested on my shoulder flowing just below my boob, hair covering my left eye as always. I don't really wear make-up like that but I always were my black eyeliner in a cat-tail style and black lipstick. And of course I had my cordless Jack skeleton headphones around my neck with my phone and wallet in my back pocket. I even touched up my black nail polish on my semi-long nails.

I smiled at my appearance and sighed. I was finally able to be myself again and it sure as hell felt good, but as quick as that thought popped into my head; it popped right back out. I thought about the rest and how I wish they could have this freedom. And then I thought about him... Kaoldruon. ( Coal- drin ). It hurt too much. I stopped myself from crying and headed down. I walked down stairs and back into the living room were everyone was. As I walked through the doorway I noticed everyone was too busy staring at something in the middle of the room, shit they were all crowded around it so it had to be good. I just decided to stand there and wait so I leaned my shoulder against the door frame and put my hands in my back pocket.

"Come on Bobby I got my money on you" I heard Tabs yell

Okay...

"You can do it Jamie" I think Jubee exclaimed. What are they doing.

You could here the different chants of 'Jamie' And 'Bobby' throughout the room. I just stood there thinking to myself... 'WHAT THE HELL' I was way to shocked and confused to actually move and see what was going on, and even though I was confused as hell it didn't show. I just stood there with a blank face and in that same position the whole 8 minutes this nonsense was going on.

"I can't believe there like going as long as 45 minutes without tiring out" Kitty was in front of me so I could see her jump up and down like a hyper 5 year old who got his candy. This caused me to put a little smile on my face.

"Hold on I'm getting my phone" She exclaimed as she turned around and walked over to the couch and picked up her phone. As soon as she left from the circle I smiled wider at the sight, Jamie and Bobby were having an arm wrestling contest and by the looks of it, it didn't look like any of them were winning. While Kitty was walking back she looked in my direction for a second and continued walking, Then she stopped with wide eyes and wiped her head back in my direction.

"Damn" She shouted. I was pretty sure no one heard her because they were being so loud but apparently Drake did cause he turned to Kitty with a confused expression and then looked in the direction she was looking which was in my direction. His eyes widened too and he shot up straight letting his guard down. As soon as that happened Jamie took advantage and slammed his hand down on the table. He came back to reality and winced in pain.

"Come on Bobby you let him win" Tabby complained.

"Nice Jamie" Jubee cheered.

"What happened Bobby?" Tabby whined crossing her arms

"I GOT DISTRACTED" he yelled

What was so cool that got him distracted like that. I turned around to see for myself what he and Kitty were gawking at but saw nothing.

"Distracted by what?" Jubilee questioned

"Look"

I was still looking but couldn't see anything. I gave up and turned around then jumped a little. Everyone was suddenly staring at me with wide eyes and surprised faces. I turned again but didn't find anything. I turned to my other side. Nothing.

"Ok what the hell are Ya'll staring at?" I asked turning around again. Kitty who hasn't even moved from her spot or let all changed her facial expression was smiling brightly at me all of a sudden.

"Like duh! You, you idiot!" She yelled happily

"What about me" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Your outfit"

I looked down at myself and frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing! Your look like totally sexy" She yelled wrapping her arm around my waist.

I jumped out of my skin at the contact. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE SO FAST!?" I screamed. She just smirked at me and made a 'shhhhhhhhh' noise while putting a finger to her lip. She winked at me making me shiver. I looked up

"No one saw her?" I asked. Everyone shook there heads no with a kinda scared look on their faces.

"That's some scary shit..." I shivered again but quickly shook it of.

"SO" I clapped my hands together loudly. "When are we leaving"

"We were waiting on you" Rouge said walking over to me along with Kurt, Jamie, and Laura.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Obviously, I leave you for what? 50 minutes and you guys end up in a full out contest to see who has more brawns than brains"

"HEY!" Jamie and Bobby exclaimed together. I swallowed my laughter and shook my head while turning and walking away. I noticed the other weren't following me and turned back to them putting my hands back into my butt pockets. I nodded my head on the direction I was walking and showed a small smile.

"Come on Ya'll, you sure as hell don't wanna find out what happens when you wake me for no reason" I teased. They all looked at each other and hurried to my side. I laughed and started walking to the door again. Kitty walked up to me revealing Kurt who was behind her.

"Whoa, Teufel, um did I miss something?" I said looking him up and down.

"No, I have this holowatch that hides my true form to avoid freaking people out. The world knows about mutants and has gotten used to my appearance but I don't really wanna freak them out that much so I wear it." he explained while pointing to his holowatch.

I walked up to him and turned the watch off. "Nah" I looked him in his eyes. "I like this one better, it's cuter" I giggle winking at him. He looked a little surprised but then gave me a toothy grin. I walked to the door and waited for everyone to gather their stuff.

"So, like what's with the look?" She asked as she grabbed her coat from the closet. Everyone grabbed there coats and Jamie handed me mine. I turned it away and opened the door. I walked into the cold air and took a deep breath enjoying the freezing cold atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" I questioned Kitty's question.

"Well you just seem a little... different?"

"You don't seem to sure there" I lightly laughed. "But just to clear things up," I stopped and walked backward in front of her "This is me" I said shrugging. She laughed at me and then looked down at my shirt with interest.

"You like ALL TIME LOW?" Asked me excited.

"Like duh! of course! they are pretty much the best rock band out there" I answer with just as much enthusiasm.

"Really?!, you like rock bands like that Kitty" Rouge asked surprised.

"Really Rouge? You should know that, Haven't you been here roommate since you were teens" Laura said quietly, but just loud enough for us to hear.

"Laurie has a point" I mused. She looked at me shocked.

"L-L-L-Laurie?" She stuttered.

I Just grinned at her. "Yep Yep Yep! I give everyone nicknames" I told her. She just stared at me and I could just barely see the tiny smile plastered across here face.

"So, what kinda music do ya'll like?" I said turning to Kurt and Jamie who were hanging back. They both shrugged and I scoffed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked stopping. They just looked at me and shrugged. I sighed and started walking backwards again. "Ya'll are hopeless"

"We know" They said in unison.

"We'll how 'bout you Rouge? Laura?" I asked.

"Rock" They said together.

"Any certain band or artist?"

"There are way to much to love to pick just one" Laura spoke up

I smiled at her " I know right? Well I like a lot, let's see..." I thought of all the amazing bands out there.

"Well there's of course All Time Low" Kitty helped out

"Yeah and there's Fall Out boy" Rouge.

"We can't forget Simple Plan" Laura.

"All American-Rejects" Jamie.

"Blink-182" Kurt.

I looked at the boys. " So you guys do know Rock" I nodded. They shrugged again.

"Shrug again and I swear I'll rip your arms off" I said sweetly but darkly. I could hear them gulping.

"anyways, where were we? Oh yeah! The Cab, The Killers, Get Scared, Falling In Reverse, Lustra-"

"But Lustra is more on the metal side" Jamie interrupted. I thought about it.

"Yeah guys you're right" I said looking at the sky.

...

"Hey Maiya if you keep walking backwards you'll pass the mall "Kitty sang. I snapped out of my thought and stopped walking. They were at least 10 feet away from me, how the hel- you know what... I'm not gonna ask.

I started walking back to them and walked into the mall without sparing a glance in there direction. "Ya'll could have told me" I grumbled while walking through the doors. I looked around and smiled at the beautiful decorations. Fake snow flakes, lights and even fake icicles everywhere. I couldn't help but fell like 7 year old. I was all so gorgeous.

"Whoa" Was all I could say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Jamie was grinning down at me with an amused look.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"You mean the sight before or the one now" I said with a smirk of my own.

"Both"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away with my hand. I walked away and looked around some more. Everything was so beautiful and colorful. "oh my foxy this is so amazing" I Squealed to Laura who was right next to me.

"It's not bad" She replied looking around in awe. She seemed just as impressed as me and I know why I was impressed...

" So, what's your backstory" I asked cautiously. She looks at me still having a small smile on her face.

"I was trained as a kid basically my whole life. When I was only about 8 ( I don't know if that was here age so work with me here.) They put me through a chemical process where I am dumped in a batch of fluids that physically corrupt my body's mind, senses, agility, and even my skeletal structure. It also changes some of my DNA as well. And-" I stopped her from walking by putting my hand on her chest.

"Hold on" I turned to her. " Weapon X?" I questioned in disbelief. She just nodded.

"Weapon X as in the Weapon X project to take mutants and enhance their superpowers by putting them through a brutal adamantium- skeletal bonding process?" I asked in a louder tone. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know that? No one knows what they really do" I heard a voice and looked over Laura's shoulder to see the rest of the gang behind her.

"I just know" I said quickly and shortly. I turned back to Laura and continued.

"So what your telling me is that you are one of the many Weapon X's who have gone through a process that not many survive. And not only that but you were just a little kid when you were throw into the melted down adamantium soup." I clarified.

"Yeah that sums it up... but if it help's I'm not really that human" She said plainly. That's basically when I lost it.

"What do you mean not human" I 'Tsk' my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"I'm a clone for the wolverine"

...

"I'm sorry just let that information sink in a while... Ok I'm good now but look just because your a clone doesn't mean your not human" I said while taking my hands out my back pocket and taking her arm"

'Um yeah it does" She laughed lightly. I just rolled my eyes at her and sighed.

"Ok look, Cloning is the process of producing similar populations of genetically identical individuals that occur in nature when organisms such as bacteria, insects, or plant's reproduce asexually ( now I know what you are gonna say. Omg Maiya you just totally copied that from the internet, well I actually didn't. I learned about sexually and asexually reproduction in class and also cloning. I learned about all this stuff when I actually knew half of it before we learned about it. I got a hundred on my science test and my teacher literally had to curve everyone else test just so they could get anywhere near my score. I INVENTED THE CURVE BITCH. so you can stop spewing the bullshit about me copying from the internet. also I didn't copy of what Laura was saying or what my OC said before. IM JUST GOOD AT SCIENCE. DEAL WITH IT BITCH. love you.)

She looked at me confused.

"You know, creating copies of DNA fragments, cell, or organisms?"

...

"Oh My Foxy, ok your made from human genes and DNA so that officially makes you human." I simplified.

A look of understanding came across her face and I face-palmed.

"Thanks Maiya" She said boredly before walking away to Hot Topic.

"Mind-blown" I said while shaking my head and pinching my nose bridge.

"Where did you get so much knowledge about that project?" I turned to see Jamie looking at me with a bit of suspicion. Well he had a point...

"No where" I said plainly before following Laura to Hot Topic. I saw her looking at some band tees and walked pass her. She just looked at me... Hold up, is she glaring. SHE IS WHAT THE FUCK. I was to busy staring at her to notice where I was going. I bumped into someone and we went down...Hard...

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized and looked at the person. It was a girl who looked like she would fry me in a second if I didn't get off her in Half the time. I jumped off of her like she burned me and held out my hand to her. She stared at it for a minute before hesitantly taking it. I lifted her with no struggle and she seemed a bit surprised.

"Your strong for such a little thing" She said looking me up and down. I just tilted my head at here and then looked down at myself.

"I don't think I'm little" I said honestly while looking myself up and down.

"Well not height wise obviously but you get what I mean." I just nodded in understanding.

"So what's your name?" I asked curiously. She laughed a bit but then told me her name.

"Wanda" She said extending her hand to me. I took it and shook.

"Maiya" I smiled at her. She just nodded before frowning while looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just my brother coming over here" She look at me again with a sincere look.

"Sorry but you'll have to meet that" She said sympathetically. I just laughed at that.

"Who's this?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a guy with silver hair and nice blue eyes.

"Pietro, this is Maiya, Maiya Pietro; my brother" Wanda introduced us and I held out my hand.

"Hey I'm Maiya nice to meet you, By the way, love the hair color, I wish I could pull off silver." He just looked at my hand and then me, and then my hand again. I just dropped it and whistled.

"You probably could" Wanda complimented.

"Could what?" I turned to her.

"Pull off silver"

"Nooooo" I sang in doubt

"I'm serious"

"Really?" I instinctively put my hands in my back pockets.

"Really" She said smiling a bit at me and nodding her head. I just looked at the ceiling in thought and just shrugged.

"Hey Maiya!" Someone shouted. I looked over to see Jamie walking over to me. I turned back to Wanda and held up a finger signaling 'one second' and walked over to him. As I passed Pietro I could see a bit of disgust on his face. Huh... wonder what that was about.

Pietro's POV

' Where the hell is my sister?' I thought to myself as I was walking around the mall. I looked into a store and saw her. 'FINALLY' I thought to myself. I was about to walk up to her but I noticed that she was talking to some tall ass dude.

I see that she noticed me too and she frowned. I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk up to her and this mystery person. The guy was laughing and it actually sounded more femine. Maybe...

"Who's this?" I said as soon as I was close enough to them. The person turned and it really was a girl, huh, didn't look like it from behind. But that ass though... ( OK, so I legit do not know why people do this. They say I act talk dress and even stand like a boy. But then they approach me and are like WHOA YOU LOOKED LIKE A BOY FROM BEHIND. And I'm just standing there like what. Then they see me from behind again and they're like 'but that ass gives you away' -_-')

"Pietro, this is Maiya, Maiya Pietro; my brother" Wanda introduced us. She held out her hand.

"Hey I'm Maiya nice to meet you, By the way, love the hair color, I wish I could pull off silver." I looked at her hand, then her, then her hand again ' I'm not shaking that' I though to myself. After a while she put her hand down and whistled.

"You probably could" Wanda complimented.

"Could what?" she turned to her.

"Pull off silver"

"Nooooo" she sang in doubt

"I'm serious"

"Really?" I was losing interest in this conversation the more it went on... But she actually might look good in silver.

"Really" Wanda said smiling at her a bit and nodding her head. she just looked at the ceiling in thought and just shrugged.

"Hey Maiya!" Someone shouted. I looked over to see Jamie walking over to her. She turned back to Wanda and told her to hang on. As she passed me I flashed her a look of disgust. She noticed and looked at me confused. She really doesn't know who we are huh? or that were her enemy.

"Hey Sekushī" She said to Jamie. What the hell did that mean?

"Still wanna find out that language." He said groaning. " Anyways, I just came to find you since you disappeared on us" He said pointing back to the store's doorway. I looked back to see more of the X-Geeks staring in and kinda glaring at us. I glared back.

He looked at us and raised a brow. "Whatcha doing over here?" he asked skeptically.

"I was just talking to a new friend" She said cheerily. New friend. She did not mean Wanda did she. Nope, Nah, Nada I can't have her hanging around an X-Men, She might get corrupted.

"I knew there was something wrong with you" I cut in making them turn to me. I turned my body fully in their direction, crossed my arms, and glared at her.

"Your with them" I said coldly.

"Ummmm What do you mean"

"I mean that you probably just came over here to start a fight with my sister" I spat angrily. I have no idea how this happened but her once cheery and preppy attitude changed completely to one of darkness and anger.

"Look Pal" She turned around fully smiling evilly at me.

"I don't appreciate being accused of some stupid shit that I didn't do" She said darkly but still smiling.

"It's not accusing if I know it's true" I'm not gonna lie... she was scary, but I wasn't gonna back down now and look like a big sissy.

"Look, just admit that you came over here to start something with us and I'll let you walk away with it... Maybe" I said smugly.

"The only one starting shit is you" She said even darker. It scared the shit out of me and I can tell the X-Geeks and Wanda were scared too. The others had come to see what was taking so long and just froze when they heard her talk

"And why the hell would I even start shit when I don't even know you!' She shouted. Everyone was staring now.

"Sorry about him Maiya, he's just being an idiot because he doesn't like the X-men" Wanda stepped in.

She looked at her, her dark expression softening and turning to confusion.

"We are all enemies. Have been for a while now."

A look of realization came across here face and her expression turned dark again turning towards me.

"The brotherhood?" She questioned looking at me.

"Yeah" Wanda said from behind me

"Listen magar" She growled walking over to me... Did she just call me Jackass in Romanian?

"I've just about had it with your desteptule mouth making all these stupid comments about who I am based off of my friends. If you have beef with the crowd I'm hanging with that's fine with me, OK?, I really don't give two fucks if ya'll are having problems with each other." She walked closer to me, now we were only about 5 feet apart.

"just don't drag me into the mix got it you baiat dragut!" Okay now I was getting kinda pissed.

"Look here bitch" I growled back. She looked shocked and I internally smirked, Now who's in charge?

"First of all, even I have to say I'm impressed that you know Romanian. Second of all, I do what the hell ever I want and you can't tell me otherwise. Third of all, I don't appreciate your that last little nickname you made for me. You can call me a Jackass" I stepped closer "Or a Smartass" Even closer " But you can NEVER EVER CALL ME PRETTY BOY!" I yell at her.

the whole store pretty much cleared out at this point cause they know something's going down. She just stood there staring at me with a blank expression before she spoke

"Baiat dragut" She said simply. I was getting mad

"Baiat dragut ( Romanian), hubscher junge (German), joli garcon ( French), pretty boy" She sneered. I just stared at her in disbelief.

" How many languages do I have to say it in for you to understand it. Your just a little pretty boy, a pansy who does nothing but play follow the leader and annoy the shit out of everybody. Just a small boy who really is using his badass act to hide the fact that he is nothing but a little daddy's boy who just takes orders from his real badass father who he wants only to except him cause he feel like he is worth something more to the world than just being a sissy earring by" She said quietly. But just loud enough for me and probably the rest to hear.

I was getting pissed more and more by each word. I didn't even know what was happening as I suddenly felt a rush of wind and the a sudden stop.

Maiya's POV

" How many languages do I have to say it in for you to understand it. Your just a little pretty boy, a pansy who does nothing but play follow the leader and annoy the shit out of everybody. Just a small boy who really is using his badass act to hide the fact that he is nothing but a little daddy's boy who just takes orders from his real badass father who he wants only to except him cause he feel like he is worth something more to the world than just being a sissy earring by" I said quietly. But just loud enough for him and probably the rest to hear.

Ok, I'll admit, I didn't have to be that harsh on him and stab that deep but he was seriously making me mad. I could see the rage in his eyes an all of a sudden he was a silver blur making his way towards me. Pietro, Pietro Piet- AHA he's the one with super speed! I reacted quickly and caught his fist before it could make contact with my face. He just stared at me wide-eyed and shocked. I could feel the shocked gazes of everyone else but just shook it off as I pulled his fist and his body went with it. Soon he was leaned against me and looking up at me cause I was taller.

I offered him a warm smile surprising him. "Sorry, I just lost my cool there 'cause you were really pissing me the fuck off." I said sweetly. I looked at him and his eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"HEY! What are you doing!" Someone yelled.

I look to see three guys standing behind us and glaring straight at me. I look them up and down studying them. One of them was crouched down on the grown and had really pale skin... or was it a pale green? He had messy brown hair and yellow teeth. His eyes were a yellow color and I could practically smell him from here. But he really wasn't a bad looking guy if you get pass the smell and teeth. He reminded me of someone...I looked at the next one and restrained from busting out laughing. He was a really REALLY big guy and head a yellow Mohawk. He had brown eyes and was also really tall as well as.. well...you know. I looked over the last one and looked with interest. He also had brown eyes like the previous one but he was... less noticeable ... He was kinda tan and had a nice build.

I looked at them and them Pietro. "Friends of yours?" I smirked at him. He seemed to be blushing but that was totally my imagination. Right?.

"You bet were friends and you better let him go before we have to use force." The big one said.

I fully turned to them and tried hard not to laugh. Failing I laughed.

"That is what you call a threat?" I laughed at them

"Huh, hey your a girl" The little one said. I laughed harder and held my stomach.

"Of course I'm a girl, what are you blind?" I laughed in their faces.

"well you know, the way your dressed, your height, and your attitude is really boyish" Pietro cut in. I looked back at him and stopped laughing with a smile still on my face.

"Wait, you thought I was a guy too?"

"Umm, yeah" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Although once I saw your face, I did a double take and realized that your ass gave it away" He said casually.

"Look just leave our friend away and maybe well let you walk away" The semi-normal one said. I looked at him them Pietro with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with you two and this ' Maybe I'll let you walk away ' business" I asked Pietro motioning between him and the other dude.

"Maiya, look lets like just go" Kitty took my hand leading me to the door

I just shrugged and nodded and followed her. The really big guy blocked our way and smirked down at us.

"May I help you?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I was itching for a fight, can you help me with this problem" His smirk grew and I just stared at him emotionlessly.

"Sure"

"MAIYA!" Kitty screamed from beside me. I covered my ear with my free hand and winced.

'Jeez I'm right hear not in Washington D.C!" I exclaimed. She just stared at me with disbelief and shook her head, mouth hug open.

"What?" I looked at her concerned.

"You can't just like go agreeing to fight the brotherhood members just cause they were itching." She screamed slapping my arm. I held onto it and looked at her confused.

" OW! Why not? He has a problem so I was gonna help him" I said honestly. Kitty face-palmed and groaned.

"Alright, go ahead" She sighed moving out of my way.

"KITTY" Yelled Jaime.

"Hey, if she wants to get her ass squished" kitty said shrugging at Jamie put her hand up in defense.

"Let her ass get squished" She finished putting her hands down.

"Alright lets do this, where though? outside or in here?" I asked casually.

He looked at me surprised but just motion for us to go into the main mall were mostly the whole mall was. I stopped at the doorway and noticed a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a howling wolf head and also a ring came in the set with the full yellow moon serving as a background for the black wolf looking back at the wearer. "Pretty" I mumble before walking off. Everyone stopped when they saw us facing each other in the middle of the mall and me get in a fighting stance.

"Can I please have the name of my opponent?" I asked giddily. He rolled his eyes

"Blob"

"The real name"

"...Fred Dukes" He eyes me suspiciously and I just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, I would let you win but I haven't had a good fight in a while so I'll only hold back a little Ok?"

"Kitty I can not! believe you let her do this" I heard Rouge scream. I turned to the scene.

"Well I' sorry but she was like asking for this" Kitty defended herself as she looked at me with a bit of guilt. I looked back at her and wink giving her a smirk. She looked at me surprised and I knew she was still on edge. I rolled my eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Her face looked a bit troubled, but once I gave her that smile she was smiling. Now she gets it.

"Alright lets do this thing" I said cracking my knuckles and turning to Fred.

"Don't act so cocky, it's not like I'm gonna go easy on you just because your a girl" He scoffed.

I smirked at that. "I sure hope not, come at me Freddy Boy"

He growled and charged at me. Right off the bat I could map out at least 8 ways to take him down. But I chose the most funniest way because it was so obvious of his mistake. He was charging at me at full speed, mistake number one. Also, he was slouched over thinking that he could ram me with his shoulder; being mistake number 2. I just stood there standing and staring. I could feel everyone else's nervous gazes and some cocky ones. As soon as he was close enough I jumped as high as I could into the air considering he was like 7 feet tall. I managed to get a good 9 feet and it was just barely enough for what I was about to do. He noticed me jumping and was moving to fast to stop but did straighten up a bit though and that's just what I was waiting for. I spun around and spread my legs a bit. I land on his neck startling him. He shot up and started to stumble around ALOT.

I hold onto his hair gently and wrapped my legs around his neck but not to tight that I choke him.

"H-HEY! G-G-GET OFF OF M-ME!" he shouted. I just smiled and drummed on his head happily.

"Nah" I tugged his hair lightly to the right so he would move in that direction.

"Giddy-up horsey!" I yell childishly. I look over to the rest and laugh at all their wide-eyed stares. I wasn't paying attention and Fred through me off and I hit the ground. Hard. As well as skidding a few feet. I could hear Kitty gasp from over here.

"Well that wasn't very nice" I pouted playfully and getting up totally unharmed, dusting off my clothes. "If I get thrown then it's only fair that you do too."

I made it look like I was gonna rush him but instead while I was running, I dropped down sliding on my feet in a limbo position in his direction because of my speed, I was still going. He saw me running towards him and got in a blocking stance, just like I hope he would. His eyes widened at my sudden movements. I slid in between his legs and looked at him. He was looking down at me and I couldn't help but wink at him as I passed in-between him. I Jump right back up without the use of my hands, just to show off, and turn around quickly spinning with my foot in the air while also jumping a little.

"Argh!" I yelled as I kicked him in the side of his head. I was a bit shocked at how high I had kicked and just froze in place. His head twisted a bit unnaturally to the side and I swear I heard it crack. He literally flew more than 7 feet away and I was just standing there.

"Blob!"

I finally snap out of my daze and rushed over to him. I kneeled down and checked his pulse.

"He's breathing" I whisper to myself in relief. I slap his cheek a little to wake him up.

"Hey! H-Hey! Freddy Boy wake up!" I say still lightly slapping his cheek. I feel someone kneel down next to me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I felt my shoulders being grabbed and I was roughly turned around to come face to face with Lance.

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID! NOW WHAT DID YOU DO!

"WELL HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPOSE TO KNOW THAT MY FOOT WAS GONNA END UPSIDE HIS HEAD!" I screamed back

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BE STUPID ENOUGH TO KICK THAT HIGH!"

"THE NIGGA IS 7 FEET TALL! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW I WOULD HIT HIM THAT HIGH" I was beyond pissed off right now and not to mention concerned for Dukes. He glared at me and I just glared back. Everyone else was surrounding us and kneeling down to look at Dukes. I just shook off my anger and looked back at my 'victim'

"Hey big guy wake up" I said quietly tapping his cheek softly once more. His eyes finally fluttered open and I smiled brightly. "Hey where'd you go?" I said laughing a little. I was gonna help him up but then Lance pushed me down. Harder than when Fred threw me down. I hissed at the pain in my right arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed.

"No one messes with my teammates" He stated darkly.

"Like, leave her alone Lance" Kitty yelled. She rushed over to my side and pushed Lance away, but he was so mad that he actually pushed her back to. He turned back to me. He was about to land a really hard looking punch but I grabbed his fist before it came in contact.

"And no one messes with mine" I said in an even darker tone and darker glare. He flinched a bit and I squeezed his hand. He groaned in pain, while getting up trying to get away from me. I got up as well still holding onto his hand and squeezing even harder.

"Push her again, I dare you" I knew my accent was slipping in a little but I really didn't care. By now my nails were sinking deep into his wrist and I knew I was drawing blood. I pulled onto his arm and kicked him in the chest in one split second knocking him back far.

"I'm done with this bullshit" I said darkly before turning around and helping up a stunned Kitty with one arm, my other arm hanging limply by my side.

It look like I hurt my ankle to so it was hard to walk. I didn't limp because I didn't want to worry anyone, I just sucked it up like a big girl. I heard a slight rumbling sound and I looked back. Lance was on the floor and had his hand up, head back, and eyes rolled back.

"Oh no!" Kitty exclaimed

I didn't even have time to think as I saw the floor brake up and head straight towards us. I pushed down Kitty and waited for the hard surface to pierce my skin as it was very sharp looking. Instead of feeling the painful impale of the concrete what I got was me ending up smashed against another person. I knew that there was a wall behind us and I knew that at the speed and strength of the impact that this was going to hurt. But, to my surprise the person who was rammed into me switched our bodies so that they could get the brute of the throw. I could hear the wall breaking behind us and most likely some bones too ( Not all of them mine). We fell down to floor and they still had their arms wrapped around my waist with me sitting in their lap.

"Oh My God! Maiya! are you ok?"

"Alright my turn" I heard Jamie growl.

"Uh oh, let go" Toad said before he jumped away. Lance glared at me one more time before they all ran off.

"No Koneko, I'm not ok" I said groaning I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My head landed on the chest of the person and I knew that it was a guy. Even though he was a complete stranger I felt weirdly safe in his arms, like a familiar safe.

"Who's that?" Jamie said a bit spitefully, why though? I didn't answer him instead I just opened my eyes and looked up at the person who caught me.

"Hey are yo-" I froze in disbelief at what was in front of me.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, I couldn't just let you take all that abuse by yourself now could I" I was still staring at his grinning face with wide eyes.

"what kinda brother would I be if I did" He whispered to me.

"Maiya?" I was still in a trance

"Maiya?"

...

"Maiya?"

...

"MAIYA?" Kitty screamed in her face. And. I still didn't move. One inch.

The guy above me rolled his eyes and flicked my face. My face scrunched up before I smiled widely at him and pulled him down practically sucking off his cheek.

"MAIYA?!" Kitty screamed extremely surprised. I looked at her before shooting up and turning back to the guy. I helped him up and squeezed him with one arm very tightly and he hugged me just as tight. We both groaned a little in pain but ignored it and hugged tighter.

"I can believe your actually right in front of me!" I screamed on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe that I actually found you" He said hugging me a bit tighter to the point where it was getting a bit difficult to breath, but I didn't care at that point. I was so happy.

"um you guys, not to break up what ever the hell this is but people are starting to stare so I suggest that we start to get going." Kurt interrupted.

We turned to look at him then looked around. Everyone around us was giving us very weird looks. I looked down and cleared my throat.

"Um Teufel? I kinda cant walk so..." I trailed off hoping he would get the message, which he did.

"Sure" He held onto my shoulder and I held onto my brother. Everyone grabbed onto one another and then Jamie grabbed onto Kurt. "off we go, everyone hold on because I have never tried to teleport with this much before" He warned before teleporting.

...

"So... Who are you?" Kitty asked suspiciously as we all sat around the couch area. I was sitting next to my bro as I wrapped up his stomach in bandages due to some broken ribs and the rocks piercing right through stomach.

"Oh I'm Koa- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed as I pushed a piece of the floor through his stomach.

"Well he's gonna be in a lot of pain if he doesn't sit still and shut up" I said plainly looking at the rock wit interest.

"You... could... have... warned me" he panted tiredly.

"Sorry"

"But anyways if you must know at this exact moment... this is my baby brother"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed at once. I winced in pain at the loud noise.

"Like can ya'll shut up now" I growl before turning back to my brother.

"Warning"

"Wha- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Hey I gave you warning this time." I defended myself while looking in his back again.

"Your suppose to give me more than .3 milliseconds to react" He cried. I just shrugged.

"WAIT! what do you mean he's your brother" Rouge shouted in disbelief

"Ok Warning"

"Alright I'm good...OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Aww, you alright babes?" I cooed.

"YOUR DODGING MY QUESTION!"

"AND YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE" I shouted in the same tone.

She looked at me a bit surprised and I sighed aggravated. I took the bandages and started to wrap up my brother torso. It was silent as I did this and I was extremely happy as the silence continued through me and my brother bandaging my ankle; which was broken and had some bone sticking out, and also wrapping up my arm which was not only broken badly but bruised and cut as well.

"There all fixed up" My brother broke the silence. I looked at him and laughed then looked at everyone else. They were just staring at us and I raised a brow

"What?"

"Mind explaining that mysterious brother sitting right next to you."

"Mysterious?... OH! I never mentioned him?" I asked genuinely confused.

"No, well that actually didn't come up" Kitty sarcastically remarked.

"Oops"

"T-That's all you have to say?... Oops?"

"...Yep..." I replied cheerfully.

"Aww, you don't talk about little ol' sexy me?" He pouted. I just hit his arm and snorted.

"What's sexy about you?, I'm afraid I absorbed all that end of the gene pool" I rolled my eyes. He just pouted more and sulked in the corned of the couch. I sighed and introduced him.

"Alright, guys, this is Koalduron; Koalduron, the guys; Jamie, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, and Laura. There are much more than them around here but this is my crew."

"You have friends, wow, I guess miracles never cease" He snickered. I smacked him hard upside the head and glared playfully.

Anyways, I don't know about ya'll but I'm tired it's been a long day and I have been wrapping me and Koalduron up for 2 hours." I yawned and stood stretching my one arm. "GG, bye guys" I said before walking off.

"I'll come with you" I heard my brother say. I turned a bit to see him walking up to me and I smile slightly. I wrapped my good arm around him and walked up to the guest room the prof. set up for him.

...

"We will be sleeping in here" I said opening the door and turning on the light. The layout of the room was the exact same as Jamie's room **(LOL I WAS TOO LAZY TO MAP OUT ANOTHER LAYOUT :P)**

"We?" He turned to me confused. I gave him a small smile closing the door but forgetting to close it all the way.

"Yeah. I mean if you wanna sleep in here alone than that is fine, but I just thought that we should sleep together" He grinned at me and pulled me into a tight hug which I returned.

"God I missed you"

"I missed you to babes" I was on the verge of tears now. Another thought occurred to me.

"Hey, where are the others?" He sighed a bit sadly before walking over to the bed braking our hug.

"What happened?" I sat next to him, fearing a bit what the answer was.

"I don't really know, you see after you left HE was more distracted than ever and rarely came to see us or run any test. HE was just so busy tracking you that HE pretty much forgot about us. This gave us time to plan our escape and do it without being noticed; almost succeeded to but than one of the guards caught us. So, in order for the guards not to catch us" I interrupted him knowing where this was going

"So you all spilt up" I said quietly. I rubbed his back and comforted him knowing he thought that it was all his fault.

"Look, you guys split up so none of you would get hurt again. It wasn't your fault, you don't have to feel responsible for al this cause we'll find them" I said soothingly. He looked up at me a bit more cheerful.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Jamie's POV

"Do you really believe that's her brother, or do you think she like, said that just to get us off her back" Kitty asked suddenly. We were walking to the guest room to give Maiya some of her pajama's and everybody else was heading in that direction anyways.

"I don't know but, think about it, why would she lie? Why wouldn't she just say the truth instead of digging herself that ditch" I reasoned. Kitty still didn't look convinced though.

"Well I still think something is going on and I intend to like find out what" She replied stubbornly. I sighed in defeat and went silent once again before I spoke up in thought.

" Maybe she really was lying though, I mean if that was really her brother wouldn't she have been more caring or sweet while patching him up. I mean it's like she couldn't care less. I really hate to say it Kitty but... maybe your were right"

"Hey" she defended. She was gonna chew me out more but than Kurt shushed us.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" He said stopping at the rom we were heading to. We all crowed around the door and was shocked at what we saw. Koalduron was lying his head in Maiya's lap while she sat up and stroked his hair. They didn't notice us but we heard what they were saying.

"Do I have to?" Maiya asked whining a bit.

"Yes, come on you always do it, what's changed now" Koalduron complained like a child.

"Fine... I hate you"

"I love you too"

Maiya started humming softly still running her finger through his hair.

(In case you didn't read the authors note at the beginning... stop being a lazy ass and red it for the song title and artist.)

Here we are at the end of the road

a road that's quietly caving in

Come to far to pretend that we don't

we don't miss where we started

looking back

I see a setting sun

and watch my shadow fade into the floor

I am left standing on the edge

wondering how we got this far

They left us alone

The kids in the dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

we come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame"

"What a shame"

"Beautiful scars on"

"Critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

We were all so shocked at her singing, and so beautifully too. Her and her brother looked so peaceful together and I felt a little bad for what we said earlier.

Here we are at the top of the hill

a hill that's quietly crumbling

Been a while since you dressed for the kill

The kill that sent me tumbling

Looking up

I see a falling star

And watch it's fire burn into the floor

And I am left standing on the edge

Wondering why we fall so hard

Why we fall so hard

They left us alone

The kids in the dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

We come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame"

"What a shame"

"Beautiful scars on"

"Critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

They left us alone

The kids in the dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

We come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame"

"What a shame"

"Beautiful scars on"

"Critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

(The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark)

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

She finished the song and you could hear Koalduron lightly snoring. She smiled to herself before she looked up. Once she saw us she froze completely with her jaw clenched shut. We all smiled at her and Kitty passed me her clothes. I set them down on the dresser next to me and we closed the door without a word.

"Or maybe not" Me and Kitty said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled before we all walked away.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS ON CHRISTMAS DAY BU ALOT OF THINGS CME UP. FIRST OF, I HAVE BEEN SICK SINCE LAST FRIDAY, THAT IS A WEEK AND 1 DAY! SO I HAVE A VIRUS THAT HAS SOME SORT OF STAGES.

FIRST WAS NAUESEA - FRIDAY-SUNDAY

THEN SORE THORAT - SATURDAY - MONDAY

NEXT IM BETTER! KINDA! -MONDAY

FINALLY THE COMMON COLD - TUESDAY - NOW

SO THIS WEEK HAS KINDA BEEN HELL FOR ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN I AM SICK MY WHOLE ENTIRE WINTER BREAK WHICH STARTED LAST FRIDAY! CONVINET HUH

SECOND OF, I HAD TO HAVE CHRISTMAS DINNER WITH MY FAMILY LAST NIGHT A WE LEGIT DID NOT GET HERE TILL ABOUT 12:00 IN THE MORNING.

THIRD OF, I WOULD HAVE FINISHE EARLIER TODAY BUT MY MOM WANTED US TO GO TO IHOP TODAY AND IF YOUR MOM WAS PREGGERS, HAD AN ADORABLE PUPPY DOG FACE, AND WAS A AMAZING FAKE CRIER... YOU WOULD HAVE GONE TOO.

BUT ANYWHO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I MADE IT LONG FOR YOU GUYS AND WAS WORKING ON IT FOR 3 DAYS STRAIGHT... NO SERIOUSLY I HAVEN'T SLEEP IN THREE DAYS...

AND I FINSHED THIS LIKE 3 DAYS AFTER I TYPED THAT MESSAGE SO IT IS NOW NEW YEARS EVE AT EXACTLY 11:37. i HOPE THIS UPLOADS BY 12:00 OR I'LL LOOK STUPID SAYING THIS...

HAPPY NEW YEARS I LOVE YOU ALL

PLUS I WANNA THANK

SweetMoonFruit

FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY

ANYWHOS,

Watch Doctor Who

Watch IZombie

FOLLOW ME

FAV. ME

FOLLOW MY STORY

FAV. MY STORY

REVIEW ( nothing negative please)

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

AND PEACE OUT BEOTCHS

-StarFree


	6. AN From Author-Chan Chap6

A/N:

 **G-gomesan! I really am! I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy posting stuff on Wattpad ( which Im gonna post my stories there here and vise verse) and I have also been busy helping out with my baby brother and my grades are absolute shit! so I have been balls deep in make-up work and also im thinking of starting a YouTube channel with a mix of a bit of everything and I have been setting that up. my life has just been busy for a while and I promise I will not stop this story * not that anyone read it Mai-chan* SHUT-UP AIY-CHAN! *I can't, were the same person*... save meh... I have no friends... but...**

ANYWHOS,

Watch Doctor Who

Watch IZombie

FOLLOW ME

FAV. ME

FOLLOW MY STORY

FAV. MY STORY

REVIEW ( nothing negative please)

LEAVE SUGGESTIONS

AND PEACE OUT BEOTCHS

-StarFree


End file.
